


Highway of Endless Dreams

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Coffee Shops, Dominant/Top Castiel, Feminization, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Neighbors, Punishment, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU HUMAN college; Dean accidentally spills his coffee on a stranger's very expensive laptop. He's paying for his little brother's college admission, leaving him short on cash, so the gorgeous stranger-turned-neighbor Castiel Novak decides to get creative and think up his own punishments for the naughty sophomore. vanilla. VERY M; top!cas, toys, panties, dub-con; a little ooc cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Cup

The length of Dean’s Monday morning felt longer than the entirety of his meager weekend. He had a slightly sore throat, and the burning hot coffee sliding he was throwing back wasn’t helping. Up at five and out of the apartment he shared with his little brother to arrive at the small coffee shop that seemed to attract many early risers, and then at eight thirty on his way over to his nine o’clock class at his university. The morning fog had cleared at this point, and Dean had to squint at the street ahead of him. It was panning out to be a hot day, once again. In the mornings he didn’t drive his Baby, his black ’67 Chevy Impala. The café he worked was an exact medium between his apartment and the university. There was no point wasting money on gas, and the risk of getting his bike stolen was too high, so walking would suit him just fine.

He had snacked on a banana and Frappuccino earlier this morning, so the coffee was a little unnecessary, if not just something to make Dean feel better.

Normally his first period class was physiology, which was pretty much a self-taught class where the students would work on labs or dissections for one hour two times a week, but he switched out at the end of the semester. Now, he had journalism. It wasn’t what he was majoring in, but he did enjoy writing and his little brother Sammy thought it would be good for Dean to publish some things before he got out of college.

He entered the classroom, and it was by no means a small room. It was a complete computer lab, although most students preferred to write their pieces on their own laptops. It was a class that was predominantly girls, but there were boys in between every two girls it seemed like, loving the attention.

Dean shifted the weight of his black Northface backpack on his shoulder, feeling comfy in his charcoal graphic tee and dark washed jeans and took a seat in the back, slamming his bag onto the tabletop. It shook the whole table, and the boy next to him looked up, scowling.

Not missing a beat, Dean proceeded to pull out his silver laptop from the bag and then the white charger following quickly after. He plopped down; rubbing his face with both hands and then blinked exaggeratedly after. There was nothing actually due so he didn’t plan on actually doing anything this period.

“Excuse me,” came a curt voice beside him. And then it occurred to Dean there were other people in this world.

“What—oh, sorry man,” Dean said courteously, grabbing the handle of his backpack and sliding it down the table so that it landed not so nicely on the floor. Then, both boys watched in slow motion as Dean’s coffee cup toppled from side to side before it leaned too far towards his seatmate, and it was tipping over, the hot liquid contents spilling out…

… right onto the dark haired boy’s computer.

He gasped, getting a hand on either side of the laptop, lifting it up, but it was too late. The coffee had gotten past the keys and the screen was now blinking, steam beginning to rise from the keyboard.

“Are you fucking kidding me—!?” he screeched.

Dean felt as if he was watching a horror movie. But no, this was his life.

“Jesus fuck, Dean!” the older boy continued to scream. He had now gotten the attention of the entire class and the teacher, who had raised her head and had gotten out of her seat to approach both boys.

“I am so sorry,” Dean said, out of his seat now and looking at the boy with apologetic eyes and truly distressed expression.

“Dean!” he cried once more, and then it finally hit Dean. He knew this boy… Maybe it wasn’t the appropriate time for such heavy recognition.

It was Castiel Novak. The reason Dean must not have noticed who he was earlier was probably because of the thick-framed glasses that he was wearing and his black hair curly and in disarray. He was wearing a gray hoodie that seemed to cling to his upper body, and a pair of worn washed jeans accompanied by a pair of classic vanilla Vans.

Castiel was his neighbor; their apartment rooms were right next to each other. He was a junior whereas Dean was a sophomore. Dean hadn’t even noticed Castiel was in the same class that he had just transferred into a little over a week and a half ago.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, a blush forming over his cheeks and his ears beginning to burn with embarrassment at how he had just moaned the boy’s name.

There was no mistaking it—Castiel was pissed, and he had definitely caught that moan. And the weight of it all hit the younger boy, the fact that this was Dean’s fault, he had just completely ruined Castiel’s expensive computer after all.

“Dean, I would like to have a word with you.” That was Castiel. Polite and well kempt at all times. There was never a time where Dean had seen him loose as much control as he just had over two minutes ago. “Outside.”

With a worried expression, Dean followed a fuming Cas outside where the prying ears of the journalism students couldn’t listen in and even possibly make a story out of this fiasco.

The door closed behind Dean and Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. “Goddamn it, Dean.”

“Castiel, I’m really sorry. I’m so, so sorry. If there is anything I can do—”

“Pay me upfront one thousand eight hundred dollars, maybe?” Castiel asked brashly, cocking his head to the side in a way that caught Dean off guard. Dean was silent.

“Dude, Cas, I don’t have the money. My little brother got into Stanford for next year; all my money is going towards his education.” Castiel had a compassionate look on his face for a moment before he dropped it and was cold once again.

“You’re missing the point, you just—”

“Nope, Cas, I see the point clearly,” Dean cut him off, holding up his hands. “I fucked up, and I know it, and I don’t have the money right now, but if I could just pay you installments or…?”

Castiel perked up at this, looking confused, although interested in some aspects. “Installments?” he questioned and Dean blushed. The expressions that Castiel, and only Castiel, created were priceless. Absolutely striking.

To be honest, Dean had a crush on him.

Or so he thought. He hoped and was internally praying—something he usually would avoid at all costs—that this wouldn’t ruin their friendship. Dean had casually suggested for the two of them to maybe walk together to classes (before they were both in journalism) but then Dean changed his work hours because he knew he would have to put in more effort towards Sammy’s Stanford funding.

The whole crush thing was a little hazy, but nevertheless there. Dean was interested. Hell, Castiel was a full package—tall, good-looking, bright future, older. It was custom to Dean to like girls (generally) and occasionally boys that were younger than him, but what he really craved was for someone to be older and stronger than him, someone to take care of him. It was weird, and he knew it, but that didn’t stop him.

Dean nodded. “You know, pay over time…?”

Castiel scrunched his face up, hiding all traces of emotion. He seemed to be mulling something over in his head, but not completely able to make up his mind. “We could do that.”

Dean almost felt the urge to blush. The way Castiel spoke slowly with care and consideration made Dean have to bit his lower lip, to not say something stupid. And his choice of words made Dean’s mind wander. We could do that. We could do lots of things, he thought internally.

The bell rang and the class dismissed itself, the students rushing out. Castiel stared at Dean a while longer before he purposefully brushed up against Dean as he slinked past, “Later, Dean.”

His cock gave the shortest of twitches and he gulped.

x **X** x

“Please,” Dean pleaded, tumbling out of bed and towards the stranger who was banging on his door. The sleepy man didn’t seem to care to look in a mirror or even check the peephole before he pulled the door open.

“Are you fucking serious?” he asked in an annoyed voice before he could even get a good look at the character. His eyes opened and expanded rapidly. “Wait…” Dean furrowed his brows. It was… Castiel?

The dark haired boy raised a hand. “Hi Dean. Sorry to bother. But I was wondering when we could start those installments?”

Dean’s jaw dropped. Here his gorgeous neighbor stood right at his doorstep, wearing a pair of Nike shorts and a white tee looking out of breath. “Cas, it’s only been one day…”

Castiel smiled then, and it almost took Dean’s breath away. It was only yesterday morning that Dean had spilled the coffee all over Cas’ expensive laptop.

“I thought you said installments were a way to pay others back over time,” he said, cocking his head to the side, as if confused.

“Yeah, but there’s no need to—”

Dean found himself stuck. He couldn’t exactly form any noises from his lips when he met his eyes with Castiel’s cerulean blue ones. His cheeks were red, but not from any of the stupid and girly emotions that Dean was feelings. It seemed more like he had just gotten back from a work out. Why he was working out on a Tuesday at nine at night, Dean would never know.

“And,” Dean started, breaking the contact and looking at Castiel’s Nike running shoes, “when we agreed I would pay you back, I meant like—”

“Dean,” Castiel smiled as he spoke, his plump pink lips looking extremely kissable in that moment. “I don’t need your money.”

Furrowing his brows, Dean looked at Castiel like he had grown another head. “I… I—what? But you said you needed it?”

“I decided I would feel better if I were to teach you a lesson and you would, well, work for me. It occurred to me that I can afford another computer, although it will take about a month due to my working logistics,” he said, still kind of half smiling at Dean.

Dean clenched the doorknob in his hand before letting go and running those fingers through his hair. “Teach me a lesson?”

“Yes, I have found that it actually works when you drill it into children’s heads long enough, they finally understand what it was that they did wrong in the first place.”

“Hang on, Cas, did you just call me a child?”

Completely disregarding Dean’s question, he proceeded. “I have two younger siblings, Anna and Gabriel, as I think I may have told you about them before. Anna had this phase where she would pretend she didn’t know who she was or where she was from and wouldn’t eat anything other than leafs because she refused to acknowledge that she wasn’t a rabbit.”

Slowly, Dean cocked his head to the side.

“I don’t really know why I told you that. But nevertheless, their habits subsided when met with punishment.”

“Dude, you’re saying my accidental spilling of coffee onto your computer which happened once, is a habit?” Dean asked, a little more than extra sass added to his question.

Castiel’s lips twitched. “Dean, please. That is hardly a factor in this any longer.”

“Cas, you’re not giving me anything to work with here!” Dean was becoming hot with anger at being woken up when he had just seemed to drift off to sleep over a half hour ago. It wasn’t like he was required to go to bed early, but he only had one morning class today and had worked the rest of the day at the coffee shop and his legs were sore from cramping under his weight all day.

“As I understand you know, the walls in our apartment complex are very, very thin,” Castiel said, nodding at his door that was next to Dean and Sam’s. Dean involuntarily gulped. “Friday night when I was on the phone, do you recall?” There was nothing seemingly wrong with this conversation they were having, but Dean’s face flushed heavily. Oh shit, he realized what was about to come out. “I was speaking to my mother, when all of a sudden, I hear loud panting coming from the other side of the wall.

“You seemed to enjoy pleasuring yourself to the sound of my voice as I talked to my family.”

Dean’s face transformed to one of horror. He didn’t know what to say, what would be the proper comeback to that. His brain couldn’t process anything due to the fact that he was short-circuiting.

Castiel laughed now, completely unaffected. “And I know it wasn’t the first time. But there is no need to be embarrassed. I won’t tell anybody.” He was smiling again, and Dean felt like his heart was going into over drive. He was surprised Castiel hadn’t commented on the fact that his breathing had become erratic and messy.

“I can keep a secret if you can, Dean.” A scarlet blush seemed to be tattooed onto Dean’s face. He didn’t think he would be able to speak in this other boys’ presence again. “So come over why don’t you? I have some things I need help with.”

Dean glanced at the watch on his wrist that he refuses to take off when it’s time for bed. It was nearing ten but he didn’t have classes until after lunch tomorrow so he didn’t really have that large of a reason to turn Castiel down. Besides, what’s the worst that can happen when it involved a scantily clad Castiel?

Speaking of scanty, Dean was wearing little to nothing. Actually, he was clad in just a pair of jogging shorts. _Just_ jogging shorts. He had taken a shower and pulled the article on, noticing that all his boxers and briefs were in the washing machine.

And the head of his twitching cock was becoming just the tiniest bit prominent.

Luckily, Dean looked over at the small living room space to the side of the front door and found a white tee that he had gotten a couple years ago from donating to a charity. Nervously, he glanced back into his house one last time, making sure he couldn’t hear his little brother stirring before he closed the door behind him, barefoot.

He really shouldn’t be worrying about his twelfth grade little brother when he was behind his gorgeous neighbor and about to enter his house.

Gulping like a fish out of air, Dean followed the dark haired boy into the apartment, almost completely identical to his, but seemed cleaner, more sophisticated what with the spotless white walls and unscratched hardwood floors.

Castiel led Dean into the living room that had the same layout as his own apartments, but the couch was black leather instead of Dean and Sam’s brown fabric one. And there was a cute polka dot rug underneath a glass coffee table that Cas dropped his house keys onto.

Standing in front of the TV, Castiel crossed his arms. “I feel like an idiot, but I don’t know how to hook up the TV to my DVD player, and I’ve been meaning to call someone to help, but I haven’t gotten around to it.” Castiel looked a little ashamed, a small cherry coloured blush spreading like wildfire over Cas’ cheeks.

Dean sort of half smiled, trying to get the obnoxiously adorable embarrassed Castiel face out of his head so that his littler head wouldn’t wake up… If you know what he means. “Psh, yeah, Cas. I can take care of this. Just, go get yourself some food and I’ll be working on this.”

Dean didn’t think he had ever seen someone look so grateful. “Thank you, Dean,” Cas said happily, suddenly stripping off his shirt right before his guest. “I’m going to take a shower, if you don’t mind.”

“Dead kittens. Dead kittens. Dead kittens.” Rather, _stop trying to give me a boner, you ass_! Castiel’s head perked up.

“What’s that?” Shooting both his eyebrows up, Dean looked at Castiel in question.

“What’s that? What’s what? Nothing. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He smiled, as if it was really nothing, and then kneeled down before Castiel. For a second, a flash of hunger and desire was visible in Castiel’s azure blue eyes and Dean felt a shiver run down his spine. He clenched and unclenched his jaw, imagining that look in Castiel’s eye over and over in his brain.

“I—I’ve got it from here,” Dean said, facing the DVD player that sat atop a cardboard box with a pamphlet beside it. Castiel nodded once before turning around and heading down the hall towards the bathroom that was next to the master’s bedroom.

Dean set to work reading the clear instructions and plugging the right coloured chords into the right inputs. It really didn’t seem to be too demanding, and wondered momentarily why it had been so difficult for Castiel. He dropped the packet of paper on the floor next to him and took a deep breath, looking towards the bathroom. The water from the shower had stopped running and Dean pondered what Castiel was still doing in there.

And then, out of the blue, Castiel emerged from the bathroom, a heavy flush on his cheeks and his hair a big flop of black on his head, the entirety of his body completely and absolutely _naked_. His skin hue was creamy, and a little red from the heat of the shower, Dean judged from the amount of steam that escaped the room when Cas came out. Castiel didn’t turn to the slack-jawed boy sitting on his calved before his TV as he headed towards his room, and Dean was sure not to miss the undeniably sexy way Castiel carried his self, his hips swaying back and forth almost femininely. And that ass, Dean thought, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the perfectly shaped contour of it. He was mesmerized, but all too quickly, Castiel was out of the hall and in his room.

And holy shit what was that fire that was burning from in between Dean’s legs? He almost didn’t want to look down.

Due to the thinness of his shorts, the head of Dean’s cock was completely visible. He was painfully hard; his balls tight and shaft twitching. Brushing his hand over his tip, he moaned loudly and breathily, feeling the wetness seeping out of his slit.

“Shit,” Dean whispered hoarsely. He was going to need to get rid of this before Castiel came back out. But, unfortunately, the dead kittens weren’t working like earlier. He felt doomed, so he began to think about fat, hairy old pedophile men with thick protruding tongues and long, saggy arms and long, claw like fingernails—

“Dean, why are you making that face?”

Shaken out of his reverie, Dean nearly jumped at Castiel’s spontaneous arrival. He dared a glance down and sighed in relieve when he saw that his dick had decided to slip back into it’s slumber and Dean was out of trouble once again at the mercy of his cock. “I just, uh, had this weird, vivid day dream I guess.”

Castiel pursed his lips and nodded at the electronic device. He dropped to his knees like Dean and observed how it was neatly plugged into his TV now. “You got it to work?”

“Yeah, I mean, it wasn’t that hard, Cas,” Dean said, not purposely trying to be rude.

Castiel laughed and leaned forward, across Dean’s lap, to press a yellow button on the DVD player. Dean visibly tensed and Castiel seemed indifferent, but slowly, a smug smirk made it’s way onto his face.

“Thanks a lot, Dean,” Castiel said, another one of those gorgeous grateful smiles on his lips. He placed a hard, warm hand on Dean’s barely clothed thigh—only noticing how high his shorts had rode up at that time. “I really appreciate your help. Hopefully you could help me out with something else again soon?”

Dean gulped, his throat tight and dry. “N—no problem, Cas.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean heard his little brother’s feet padding from the hallway. The loud noise of the toilet flushing and then the slam of the door echoed in the apartment. They met eyes when Sam entered the kitchen. “You know you don’t have to make my lunch every morning?” Sam questioned more than stated; his eyebrows knitting together in what looked a little like worry albeit his face portrayed thankfulness.

Dean shrugged, frowning. “My pleasure, Sammy,” he replied. “Don’t have classes till one and you know I’m an early riser.” Sam nodded, looking at the sack lunch—fresh BLT sandwich; some cookies Dean had made last weekend (due to his ultimate boredom—he was no baker), a banana and an apple. The rest was just junk food and other snacks for Sam after school since he was on the varsity baseball team. The boy was huge—he required lots of sustenance, Dean had dually noted, or else he became the biggest bitch the world has ever seen.

“Hey, what was that loud noise last night?” he asked next, sitting at the small table and chowing down on some eggs and Pop Tarts. Dean was still working on making more bacon since he had put most of it in the sandwich.

“What’s that?” Dean asked, noticing that he was pretending that he didn’t know what his little brother was talking about.

“You know, that banging? I thought I heard you yelling at someone?”

Biting his lip to the point where he was close to breaking the skin, he shook his head and brought the bacon to Sam’s plate. “Oh, yeah. That. It was just our neighbor. You know? He lives next door; Castiel.” Why was his voice shaking? Why were his palms growing sweaty?

“Oh, Castiel? Doesn’t he go to school with you?” Sam asked, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “That—that’s the guy you had that huge crush on—!”

“Shh! Shut up, Sam!” Dean said what with his face feeling like it was on fire. He put the pan back in the sink and averted his eyes from his prying little brother’s. All the while, the little prick was laughing his head off, momentarily choking on eggs and spitting it out.

“That’s so cute, Dean. Why don’t you man the fuck up and go over there and ask him out or something?” Sam asked. He brought another forkful to his mouth and chewed loudly. “No way in hell he’s straight.”

No, Dean thought, there was no way he was gay either. And Dean didn’t prefer to refer to himself as a homosexual. It wasn’t some kind of denial thing—no, don’t get him wrong—it was more of a ‘fuck labels’ kind of thing. He didn’t like it when he was tagged as such and so, especially by people he didn’t even know that he saw on the street.

But really now, there was no doubt in Dean’s mind that Castiel was one of the hottest, if not the hottest man he had ever met. Like, who couldn’t get lost in those azure blue eyes that held so much intensity, but so much compassion and wonder also. And his permanent sex hair made Dean want to tear the other boy’s clothes off when he laid eyes on him. With kissable lips and high cheekbones and a perfectly shaped nose, who couldn’t develop some sort of interest in Castiel?

“There’s Lisa, Sam,” Dean said in a whiny voice. He rubbed a hand through his hair and then dragged it down his face. He had been meaning to break things off with her—if they were anything at all already. She had referred to him as her boyfriend, although they had never really talked together about being ‘official’ or whatever. And Dean wasn’t the type of man who would coldly toss her aside without notifying her of his change in feelings.

“I dunno, man. But seriously, calling her stupid is an insult to stupid people. I hardly think she would notice if you skipped out.”

“Sam—”

“No, no, no, I’m on a role.” He laughed at Dean’s perplexed face. “If she had a password on her vagina, it would be PASSWORD.” And at that, Sam threw his head back, laughing his head off.

“You’re real funny, smartass,” Dean said, reaching across the table and pulling his little brother’s hair. Sam cried out but quickly began laughing once again.

Sam began retorting more un-funny quips about Lisa’s intelligence and sexual experiences, but Dean picked up his phone and saw a message.

The number was displayed above the text:

_Got a minute? I’d love some help_

And he’d be damned it that wasn’t Castiel next door.

Dean blushed furiously, and thankfully, Sam passed it off as anger from him teasing Dean about his dumb girlfriend; when Dean barked at him to go to school (since the boy had about seven minutes until he’d be late) Sam grabbed his backpack from the door and sped off.

_Do I need to escort you over or will you be able to find your way_

Dean furrowed his eyebrows at that text.

_how did you get this number?  this is cas right_

Opening the door to his room, Dean entered and slid his pants down—they were the same as last night’s, and he was still commando. He pulled a pair of midnight blue tight briefs out of his dresser and slid them up his muscular thighs. They snapped to conform to his ass and then Dean went about to pull on a pair of loose charcoal gray sweats.

His text tone rang and Dean looked at the phone on his messy bed.

_You don’t recall giving it to me when I moved in earlier this year? That hurts_

A white tee was over his head before Dean had a proper response. When he came up blank, he decided it would be better if he just walked over there himself. Unable to find any clean socks, he slid on a pair of white Converse before grabbing the house key and locking it behind him. If he needed anything to help Cas, he could easily just leave and return in less than two minutes.

Castiel was practically opening the door before Dean even knocked.

“Good morning.”

“Morning, Cas,” Dean responded, a smile on his lips. Castiel was looking at him with such hot blue eyes and Dean had to break the eye contact before something uncalled for happened.

“Ever painted before?”

“You mean have I ever been in second grade before?” Dean countered, laughing at Castiel’s confused expression. “Yes, I can paint. What do you need help with?”

“It’s my room. It’s this ugly shade of orange and it looks like moldy cheese and sometimes I wake up with a hangover and it makes me want to throw up.”

“That was a great visual, thanks. Do you have the paint you want?”

Castiel’s excited blue eyes lit up. “I do! It’s not an interesting colour, but I thought it was simple and sophisticated.”

Leading Dean down the hall to his bedroom, Castiel opened the door and Dean noticed immediately that everything had been moved away from the walls and was covered in white tarps.

“I began this morning at six. I don’t know why but that’s when my body is programmed to wake up I think,” Castiel said, flushing at Dean’s stare.

Castiel left the room and Dean picked up the brush. It was a dark blue colour, not one that could be easily explained. It was pretty, that was for sure, and relaxing. And Dean was no artist, but the blue tape was up around the windows and the window seat, and Dean just went at it and was painting.

He was close to finishing in what felt like maybe forty-five minutes, but turned out to be almost four when Castiel entered.

“Holy shit, Dean.”

Dean screamed. Like, really screamed. A high-pitched, jesus-christ-where-the-fuck-did-you-come-from kind of shout.

“Sorry, but, wow. You got a lot done.” Castiel looked impressed. “I, um, went out and bought lunch.” Dean set the brush down and walked into the kitchen behind Castiel. It was a little weird; it felt like he was in his own house if not for the minor changes (for the better) if not for the fact that the apartment was completely flip-flopped.

On the table was food, and more food. “I thought you would be hungry, and I was craving Vietnamese food, if you like that…”

Dean snorted. “It’s like you were reading my mind.” They sat down on the opposite side of the table from each other and began with the Vietnamese steak sandwiches with Pho soup in bowls next to the plates.

They had a pleasant talk about their university, Sam, and somehow Castiel’s hamster came into play at one point.

“He’s called James, but I like to call him Jimbo.” The little thing looked up at Dean with big beady black eyes and Dean had a sharp intake of breath.

“Cas that’s the cutest fucking thing I have ever seen.” He reached his hand out for Castiel to pass him over but Cas pulled him away from reach.

“He’s a biter. Beware,” Castiel said seriously. “I’m not responsible for any injuries this little guy gives you.”

Castiel carefully passed the little hamster into the tense hands of Dean Winchester and they made a quick eye contact before Dean closed his hand over the little gerbil and gave it a pet. “I thought pets weren’t allowed in this apartment building?” Dean questioned.

At that, Cas snorted. “What’s he going to do? Bark at night? Leave large shits around the complex?”

“I dunno, jeez, maybe he could, like, chew through shit, or—OW FUCK!”

Castiel rushed over and took the hamster from Dean’s hands and brushed its fur and cooed to it… that is if you call cooing cursing and threatening. “You little shit, I told you no more biting… that’s it… cage time little bitch.” He stuffed the animal into his cage where it ran off into its maze and began eating things.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean moaned, taking his bleeding thumb into account.

“I’m sorry, but I warned you,” Castiel said smugly. Dean fixed the dark haired boy with a fierce glare. “Don’t make me say it!”

“Don’t say it then,” Dean humphed.

“I told you soo!” Castiel cried, running out of the living room and down the hall, returning with bandages and such. He pulled Dean into a sitting position on the couch and took his larger hand into his own. Castiel brought the hand up to his lips and kissed the cut, slipping his tongue out and lapping at the cut.

“Shit, Cas!” Dean shouted, rather in surprise than anything. “It’s dirty!”

“No rabies if that’s what you’re getting at,” Castiel said, keeping his eyes trained on the thumb until it was clean. He put antiseptic on some gauze and cleaned it, Dean keeping the hissing at a minimum. Finally, a big Band-Aid coved the cut and Dean didn’t feel any more pain.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said, analyzing his now repaired thumb.

Castiel got up, shrugging. “No problem.” He cleared his throat and placed his hands on his flanks, stretching. “Can I ask you something, though, Dean?”

Dean got up too, furrowing his brows. It was a little random but Dean was dying to have an actual conversation with him. “Yeah, Cas, what?”

“What do you think of other men?”

Dean’s lips formed a tight line. And that blush… That fucking blush crept up along his cheeks and lit his face up like a Christmas tree. What was Castiel trying to get at? Dean felt scared and self-conscious, not exactly sure how to respond to that question.

Castiel smiled devilishly, his face handsome and dark. “You like cock or pussy, Dean?”

Dean bit his lip, realizing he had been mulling over the question too long and Cas had caught on. He hadn’t expected Cas to be so forward with that question and all too quickly Dean found himself cornered.

“I—uh, Cas, that’s—”

“If I asked you to suck my cock, would you?” Dean’s breath hitched when he felt himself harden below his sweats. Fuckin’ A, Dean thought, why couldn’t he have worn more restricting clothing?

Furrowing his brows and refusing to make eye contact with Castiel, Dean coughed awkwardly, pretending like he wasn’t getting a thrill off of Cas being blunt and way too forward. Dean stuttered out, “I… I don’t th—think that’s appropriate, you know, what with the circumstances—”

“No, I would think it fits,” Castiel smirked smugly.

And the thrill continued. Dean had never seen him so brazen or so seductive; when they had first met when Cas moved in some months ago, he had been kind, interesting and interested. But at school he became a nonentity, shying away from others and doing his work at lunch. Dean didn’t think he had ever seen him with a friend, much less a lover.

But now it felt so easy, as if this was how it had always been. “Think about it, Dean. You’ve done something bad, vandalizing my laptop, and you deserve to be punished for it. Don’t you agree?”

The wanton side of Dean wanted to say ‘Yes, _please_ ’ although the more rational part of his brain was screaming at him to get out of this situation at once. Sure, he liked Castiel, but it didn’t feel entirely like he was getting the reciprocation he had initially wanted. In other words, he wanted Cas to come to like (if not love) him, not play around with him like a new chew toy.

A sparkle of desire and immoral want flashed through Castiel’s eyes and Dean had to close his mouth in fear of drooling.

“Cas, I think—” Dean was interrupted yet again, although this time it wasn’t Castiel with another snarky remark… It was the door.

“Hey, uh, Cas? Is Dean over there?”

Dean glanced down at his watch to see it was twelve thirty. What was Sammy doing at Cas’ door at this time? Castiel looked at Dean with a sultry glance right before he turned to get the door, revealing none other than Sam Winchester, looking mildly relieved.

“Hey, Dean, good you’re here.” He took a step in, completely forgetting about Castiel and rushing in to show Dean something. The older of the two looked confused when his little brother thrust himself into Dean’s arms, embracing him now in a big hug.

“Sammy, what’s wrong?” Dean asked, bracing himself on his little sibling’s body. “What happened?”

“It’s Dad, Dean—he sent us a letter!”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean didn’t go to his math class that day. Sam didn’t return to school either. Dean never really asked his little brother why he had left at lunch and went to their apartment, but he decided he was glad he had. And looking at the letter now, with tears welling up in both their eyes, they were happy.

John Winchester was a Marine. He was deployed in Afghanistan, so the boys didn’t see much of their father. Make that little to no visiting time for John. Christmas, Fourth of July. Presents with notes on their birthdays, maybe. He wired them money although and at least made an effort to be in their life after their mother died when they were children.

Dean was nearly twenty now, though, so he was legally allowed to be the guardian of his little brother, so they had moved out of their Uncle Bobby’s house into their own nice little apartment complex. Bobby was reluctant to let them out into the world on their own, but Dean was great at arguing and Sam never strayed from Dean’s side.

Dean was working on homework in the kitchen at the table now, his music loudly blasting all around the apartment. A Bob Marley song came on and Dean dropped his pencil. He was copying the notes from the class he couldn’t attend. Faintly, Dean could hear the sound of guns and bombs blasting from the other room and he knew Sam was playing some Call of Duty game on the Xbox. It was usually how his little brother coped when he was stressed or in this case emotionally insecure.

Dean was near done now, and it was beginning to get dark out so he got out of his chair and opened the fridge. What could he make for dinner, he wondered. He settled on making pasta since he had sauce in the pantry and plenty of bags of different types of noodles. He put a pot full of water on the stove and sat back down, finishing the rest of the homework completely.

When it was finished, he mixed the sauce and put portions in bowls for the both of them. He left Sam’s bowl on the coffee table before returning to the kitchen to clean up after his self.

His mind was really clear and somewhat empty, so he decided to do more cleaning. He started with the bathroom, his room, and then even Sam’s room. It wasn’t such a grueling task, really, not when he was emotionally spent due to one simple letter from his father.

He wasn’t coming home for Christmas this year. He would be still stationed in Afghanistan, although he said he would send another letter before Dean’s birthday in March.

Dean went into the living room to see his little brother passed out on the couch, his headset wound up in his shaggy hair, drool escaping his lips. Dean started with turning off the tv, not really caring if the game was saved, and picked his brother up in his arms. He tried desperately not to wake him, but Sam was already roused when he was in his big brother’s arms.

Sure, Sam was getting big, nearly Dean’s height and almost a legal adult, but he was and forever will be Dean’s little brother.

Laying his dark haired brother on the fresh bed sheets, Dean tucked him in and closed the door behind him, hoping the rain on the windows wouldn’t bother Sam too much.

Dean entered his own room now, and it was almost nine. He felt accomplished, but was annoyed that he had work the next morning and then school. And that would be Journalism, which meant class with Castiel.

Completely stilling, Dean sat in his bed silently, when he heard something.

Knitting his brows together, Dean wondered what it was when his eyes went to the vent across the room from his bed. _The vent_. Son of a bitch.

On the other side, Dean could hear Castiel. It wasn’t clear at first, but then it was obvious.

He was pleasuring himself.

Dean’s eyes widened immensely and his breath caught in his chest. Dean knew this was wrong, he knew he should just get up and close the vent, but another part of him wanted to keep it open, and listen to every single one of those deliciously wanton noises that made Dean’s dick get so hard so quickly.

“Dammit, Cas,” Dean moaned, sliding a hand under his sweats and boxers. A cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck and it suddenly occurred to him that Cas was doing this on purpose.

Was he?

The moans got louder and more audible. Dean could no decipher actual words like, _yes_ , and _baby_ , and _please_ , and the most shocking one, _Dean!_

Dean palmed himself. It felt too good to stop, but he felt the sudden need to because his breathing was becoming too loud to hear the words that Castiel was muttering on the other side of the vent.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned, and his other hand that wasn’t occupying his pre-coming cock slid down the back side of his pants so that Dean had to roll over onto his side. He pulled his pants down so that his ass was visible and his dick could breath.

Two fingers were in his mouth, and Dean forced himself to pretend that they were Castiel’s to cope with the embarrassment of what he was about to do. He swirled his tongue around those fingers, sucking and wetting as much as possible before they slid out with a tiny _pop_ and they were now traveling down his spine in the direction of his ass.

Touching and prodding, Dean poked the first finger past the initial ring of muscles, easing himself. His cock felt like it had gotten even harder, if possible. He heard his moans and groans grow louder, and he hoped Sam was too far-gone to hear his pleas and cries.

One finger burst in, sliding in and out of his heat. It hurt. It really did, but it was a painful pleasure that Dean couldn’t deny himself of. He liked it, if not loved it. Another finger thrust in and his fingers scissor inside of him.

He cried out, realizing only a second later that it was loud enough for Castiel on the other side of the wall to hear. But then at that point, Dean didn’t care because Cas’ shouts got louder to compete with Dean’s. Being able to hear Castiel make such indecent and lewd noises made Dean unable to control his own body as he thrust into his ass with two powerful fingers, and fist his cock tighter and faster with every swipe of his length until he could feel his tidal wave of an orgasm approaching.

It started in his toes, making them curl and then his calves and thighs tightened. His body became rigid as he ejaculated onto the sheets. “Fuck!” he cried, thankful that it had been a cuss instead of Castiel’s name.

Dean vaguely remembered cleaning up before he heard the moans slowly subside and his eyes closed, feelings warmer than normal, like there was someone other than him in the bed, pressing themself up to Dean’s back.

x **X** x

The morning moved in a haze; Dean was taking orders with a friendly smile at the coffeehouse he worked at on some mornings. After the morning rush was over and there were still people coming in, although at a much slower pace, Dean found his mind wandering towards his neighbor.

But it all washed away from his brain the second he saw him walk in through the front doors.

He wore a pair on slim dark washed jeans, Vans, and a maroon hoodie that had the word Oakland and a tree symbol in white printed on the front. His hair was in his signature unruly, sexy bed head state, and his azure eyes smoldering when they met Dean’s shocked jade ones from across the room.

“Hello, stranger,” Dean said smugly, a cunning smirk twisting on Dean’s lips.

“Had a nice night?” Castiel asked snarkily, a triumphant smile on his lips when Dean had a surprised look on his face. Dean glared at the dark haired boy. “I did.”

“How did you know I worked here?”

At this, Castiel began to laugh. And it was real laughter, too, not in any way false or made to trick Dean. “Oh, Dean.” He reached a hand back and opened his black backpack to reveal a case for glasses. Popping it open, he revealed those same expensive and thick-rimmed black glasses and placing them on his face. “I come here all the time. I think you’ve never noticed me before.”

Dean furrowed his brows, well, because he _did_ recognize Castiel now. He had seen him in here before with those black glasses.

“I normally am too lazy to put on contacts in the morning,” he explained.

“My bad, Cas,” Dean apologized.

The dark haired boy shrugged. “No harm done.” He asked for a coffee now, and Dean snapped out of it, writing it down and charging him. His friend Charlie took the order and began to make it.

“Be ready in a minute, Cas,” Dean said, a warm smile on his face. He wiped it off, realizing that that had been his natural thanking smile that he gave to anyone who ordered. It wasn’t his real smile, but looking at Castiel’s light and cunning face now, Dean did smile genuinely.

“Thanks, Dean,” Castiel said; his eyes losing the intense look in them and relaxing. Dean was leaning over the counter far enough where Castiel was completely capable of leaning over just about three inches to press his lips against the younger male’s lips.

The kiss lasted only point nine seconds, but Dean’s cheeks flared an embarrassed pink and Castiel walked over to where the drink pick-ups were.

Dean curiously looked around to see if anyone had caught that little exchange. No one was looking specifically at him, but there were a couple girls checking Castiel out.

“Fuck me,” Dean muttered to his self, rolling his eyes. Castiel shot Dean a cute wink and salute before he left the establishment, leaving Dean still startled and half hard.

x **X** x

Dean didn’t sit next to Castiel in Journalism—Castiel sat next to Dean.

Dean had arrived over a minute early so he set his laptop he had gotten from his uncle for his last birthday up and waiting, checking Tumblr quickly before the bell rang.

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel said in his low, husky but on the line of gravelly voice. Dean glanced over at him and nodded. All Dean could think about was that kiss—not even, though really—that they had shared under an hour ago. “It occurred to me that you never answered my question.”

“Oh, yeah? Which question?” Dean acquired.

“How your night was last night.”

Dean snorted and face-palmed. “Seriously, Cas? Do you have to—”

“I’m _very_ curious, Dean,” Castiel deadpanned. And then Dean felt something hot on his leg. He looked down, trying to not make that big of a deal over the fact that Castiel was resting his hand on Dean’s thigh, as if to play the ‘ _Are You Getting Uncomfortable Yet’_ game. It was rising up his mid thigh.

“I—it’s none of your business. I don’t get why you need to tease me about it,” Dean huffed, the prominent blush burning his ears.

“Because, you were being such a slut with all that screaming out.”

His hand was now enveloping Dean’s crotch. The teacher had just finished talking and was now in her desk, looking over some article on her Mac computer. No one seemed to be paying attention to them in the back of the class where their faces could hide behind the large computers and the tables secured their hard-ons.

“Such a whore, Dean. I bet all the neighbors could hear you crying out. Did you finger yourself? Did you imagine it was my fingers inside of you? Or did you just touch your pretty cock here?” Castiel asked voluptuously, glancing down at Dean’s hardening dick under Cas’ fingers.

“Cas!” Dean whispered loudly. “I—we can’t do this right now. So stop!”

Castiel leaned his lips against the shell of Dean’s ear. “I think I know what you want.”

Dean shuddered.

“You want me to fuck you against the wall, Baby? Or do you want me to go nice and slow so I can listen to your delicious moans; the way you speak my name is just so delicious that I can’t even help myself, Dean. I’m getting so hard thinking about it…!”

True to his word, Dean looked over and saw the tight bulge in Cas’ jeans. His hand twitched; he wanted to reach over and rub him over his pants, but this wasn’t right. Well, sure, it felt right, but not in class. If they really wanted to do something, they should run off to an abandoned hallway or old janitor’s closet. Not in a class. Not _during_ class.

The bell rang. Dean wanted to think that he was saved by it, but Castiel was looking at him hotly. Dean didn’t think he stood a chance against this dominating and intoxicating man.

Their things were packed up in under ten seconds and they left the class before everyone else. Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him in. “Let’s go somewhere.”

“I have class, Castiel.”

Castiel began laughing. Dean eyed him oddly. “Oh, you mean you have a class now; I thought—never mind.”

Dean half smiled. “My last class ends at two. Did you need me to come over to, err, help with anything? I don’t have work this afternoon…” Dean offered. He didn’t exactly know what he was expecting.

Castiel pursed his lips. “Yeah, I’ll think of something I need help with,” he said with a smile. The smile turned devious and Dean felt his cock twitch in his pants. He was still half hard, and by the looks of it, so was Cas.

He shifted awkwardly in place so his pants could become the slightest bit more comfortable. “Well, give me a ring when you need my help, yeah?”

Nodding, Castiel’s puffy lips became more enticing than ever. Dean took a ghost of a step forward, hardly moving, but so did Castiel. Another bell rang and students flooded the halls.

“Tonight,” Dean said one last time before he turned away and hurried on down the hall towards his class that was on the floor lower.

Castiel watched the younger male with interest. Dean had been coming over every day the past week and there had become literally nothing left that he could fix in his house, and Castiel frowned. He would just have to get a little creative.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Dean!”

Dean turned his head, nearly dropping his report he just printed out. It was Lisa Braeden. And fuck did she look absolutely beautiful today. With her long dark brown—almost black—hair and hazel brown eyes, she could get any guy she wanted in this school. Dean couldn’t deny that he was attracted to her, but could freely admit to his self that he did not feel that buzzing in his stomach that he normally did, not since Cas.

She must’ve taken Dean’s silence as a green light. “I was wondering what you were doing tonight? If you wanted to go get a bite and then,” Lisa bit her lip seductively, “maybe head back to my place?”

Dean smiled. It was one of his rare, breathtaking and completely stunningly white smiles. Lisa looked excited, like she had it all in the bag. “That sounds great, Liss, really it does—but I have plans tonight.”

God, why did he feel like the antichrist himself when she frowned at his excuse?

“I mean—“

“No, it’s fine, Dean. I just thought since we haven’t hung out in a while, it would be nice to spend some time together,” she said. Dean felt a buzzing in his pocket and pulled out his phone, seeing he received a message from Castiel.

“Yeah, I don’t know, Lisa. I have more work to do now that I have to pay for Sammy getting into college. But when I have time, I’ll be sure to give you a call.” It was a lie, but he liked Lisa. Truly. No matter how much his little brother ripped on her intellect. Dean smiled at her again and she hugged him.

“Promise me you’ll text me?” she asked flirtatiously.

“Promise,” Dean said, rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder with his thumb. She returned to her seat now and Dean finally got a chance to look at the text message from Castiel.

He bit his lip when he swiped the lock to his phone and read the message; or rather it was a picture. He tapped it so it would open bigger.

Dean’s jaw dropped. He was pretty sure for a second that his heart skipped a beat.

But, _tickle my anus and call me Samantha_ —Castiel had sent Dean a picture of his dick.

It was fairly detailed, too, and got his entire shaft and head in the picture. There was a long vein that stretched from his balls to his shiny pink head. And sue him if he was wrong, but Dean believed it was the most beautiful cock he had ever seen. (Although there had only been a handful of occurrences.)

Another text was sent from Castiel.

_I want to fuck your sexy wet mouth._

Dean was flabbergasted. He felt the back of his neck sweating, cock hard, and he was currently in the middle of a lecture. _Terrible_ fucking combination.

There was another text sent and Dean switched his phone from vibration to silent because people were starting to notice and look over at him in question.

It was another picture. This time, though, it had the same thick pink cock, but it was wet and shiny with lube, and at the tip was white creamy cum leaking out and sliding down to the base to mix with his cute black curls there.

Dean scoffed, stuffing his phone into his backpack and putting his head in his hands. He was breathing heavily and his face felt like it was on fire. He didn’t dare touch himself during class—being in the back with Castiel in his journalism class was one thing, but he was now almost directly in the center of the room.

Sighing deeply at his sunny disposition and smirked when he couldn’t help but remind himself what had caused this sudden (and intense) relationship between him and Cas—a cup of coffee and an expensive laptop.

x **X** x

“Sam, why are you home?”

“Dean!” Sam shouted, clearly caught off guard. He looked panicked. “Shit—I, uh,” he looked ashamed and Dean momentarily felt sorry for the poor kid. “I decided to skip last period.”

Dean closed the door behind him and crossed his arms over his solid chest. “And why is that?” Dean demanded, but went on to question him further. He knew he could crack his little brother easily if he applied the right amount of pressure. “You look shocked. You know I have class till two so why did you come back knowing I would be home?”

“I had a Spanish test that I wasn’t prepared for because I stayed up playing videogames and I didn’t study and I was really nervous and I didn’t want to get a poor grade—and—“ Sam was babbling. He only babbled when he was rambling the truth and this seemed pretty close to the truth as Dean was going to get. “And I thought you would be at Castiel’s. He left a thing for you.”

Dean furrowed his brows. His whole angry and disappointed façade evaporated almost immediately. “W—why would you think that?” he asked, his upper lip twitching when he felt a blush roaming over his cheeks. “He left a what?” Sam extended his hand that had a little brown box. Dean eyed it and shoved it into his back pocket. He would look at it later in the privacy of his own room.

Sam shrugged. “I dunno why you’ve been spending so much time over there recently. I guess you two just hit it off and wanted to hang out a lot, I mean we are neighbors so he is easily accessible…” he paused to clear his throat. “I mean, unless there was something going on… Between you two…”

Both boys blushed a scarlet red and Dean stuttered out, “Th—that’s a negative, Sammy.” He walked into the kitchen and got out some coconut water. “And if you ever decide to skip classes, I want you to contact me first, you got it? You’re going to have a lot of shit to make up tomorrow. Don’t you have baseball?”

Sam didn’t respond, just hung his head and walked into his room silently. Dean took that as a no.

It was nearing three now, it had taken Dean a longer time than normal to get home today. He wondered what Castiel was up to, but didn’t dare check his phone for his worry of popping another boner in his brother’s presence was too horrifying.

Going into his room, he closed the door behind him. He pulled the box out and ripped the black ribbon off of it, tossing it to the floor. The box easily fell open after that, and there was bright green with white polka dot tissue paper and a not fell out. Dean reached down to pick it up.

_Wear Me_

What was this? Alice in Wonderland? Dean thought to himself, deciding to explore a little more. The tissue paper did happen to hold something, and Dean grasped the soft thing in his hand, pulling it out to hold it in front of his face. It was pink. And satiny. And… _Victoria’s Secret_?

They were panties! Female panties!

Instinctively, (or just maybe because he’s a bit of a pervert), he held them up to his nose and took a whiff. There was no way that a female had ever worn them, and they had a tag on them so they were definitely new.

There was white lace and a cute white bow. It wasn’t very visible, but there was writing on the front.

_EAT ME_

How Alice-In-Wonderland appropriate. And how slutty—why would any girl degrade herself and wear these?

Dean looked back at the note and then at the panties. His lip curled up. “No way in hell, Cas, you fucking perv,” Dean said, sticking them in the back pocket of his jeans and throwing out the tissue paper and box. The ribbon he would keep.

He decided to go check out what Cas was up to now. Dean left, calling out to Sam that he would be back soon. Whatever that meant.

Castiel’s door was left unlocked, so Dean took that as a sign that Cas had been waiting for him. He walked in a couple steps before he heard music coming from Cas’ room down the hall.

When reached, Dean poked his head in. The shades were drawn and there was no light besides the lamp beside his queen-sized bed. Cas was half on the bed, with his right leg on the floor; the boy was clad in tight black briefs and a pair of khaki shorts. He had no shoes on but mid shin high black socks and a plain gray tee. The temperature outside had changed drastically, from the rain just the other night to almost eighty degrees outside.

In front of Cas’ face was a magazine, Time it appeared. What Cas found entertaining from that, though, would be a mystery to Dean.

“Can I help you?”

Castiel dropped the magazine and chucked it across the room. He picked up his phone and turned off the music before returning his lazy blue eyes to Dean’s jade ones.

Dean cocked a brow, staying silent.

“You wearing them?”

Dean snorted. “I am not.”

“Prove it,” Cas stated then, not moving from his comfy looking position on the couch.

Dean pulled up his charcoal gray boxer briefs up under his jeans. He reached back and pulled out the satiny panties and threw them at Cas’ face. “Why don’t you wear them, you pervert.”

Castiel pulled them off his face and held them in both hands, stretching them out. “Because I bought them for you.”

“I refuse to wear that, Cas.”

“I am, though.”

Dean furrowed his brows. “What?”

“I am a pervert.” He cocked a single brow, sitting up and leaning back on his palms. “And you have no idea how much it will turn me on to see you in them.

“Now are you going to put them on willingly or do I have to wrestle them on you?”

Dean gulped. “Cas, I’m clearly stronger than you. Pick on someone your own size, fuckin’ A,” Dean mumbled that last part.

“Oh yeah? Wanna bet?” Cas asked, jumping out of his bed, the sheets getting tangled in his wake. He rushed Dean, and threw him onto the bed. In all of Dean’s surprise, he hadn’t gotten a chance to fight him off. Cas had his belt unbuckled and his zipper down in a moment, and then his hands were on the waistline of Dean’s jeans, attempting to rip them down.

“Cas, no—!”

Cas had grabbed Dean’s briefs too, and the fabric passed his aching cock, revealing the largeness of it right in the older boy’s face. “Shit Dean, hard for me already?”

Dean blushed immensely; embarrassed that Cas manhandling him had turned him on so much and so fast. Cas leaned over, pulling the pants and boxers down his legs while he moved so that his mouth was directly over the head of Dean’s cock, breathing hot air on him. “Fuck, Cas!”

Instead of wrapping his lips around his length and sucking the younger man off real good, Cas opted to just placing his thick lips at his slit and kissing him there. A long and throaty moan escaped Dean’s red lips. Dean was lost in the feeling of Cas’ lips pressed to Dean’s tip that he didn’t notice that Cas had slipped the panties over his toes and up his thighs.

Dean got up and looked down at his self in the panties. “This is ridiculous, Cas—“

His cock was flush up against his tanned stomach, the head peeping out of the satiny panties. Dean felt ashamed to be wearing such intimate feminine clothing, but the way that Cas was staring at him like he was a god given gift was making him change his mind a little.

“Stop staring,” Dean said, wondering how and when his tee had been pulled off—before or after Cas kissed his cock.

“Bow legs are so sexy, Dean, it looks like you just got a proper fucking done to you,” Cas said, kneeling down before a blushing like mad Dean (hands on his hips, pretending like he wasn’t going to have wet dreams about this in the future) and nuzzling his head against Dean’s hard cock, brushing his nose up the length of the blond boy’s shaft.

“This is humiliating, Castiel.”

“This is my dream come true.”

Castiel’s words struck a chord in Dean and he felt like his knees were becoming weak.

“I’m going to fuck you with these panties on,” he declared, slipping his hands under the ass of the panties, prying Dean’s ass cheeks apart and slipping a finger over his asshole.

Dean moaned wantonly, wanting to press his cock farther into Cas’ eye socket, or some place where he could possibly get purchase. “Please, Cas,” he sobbed.

“Eager?” Cas asked as he slipped the satin fabric down past Dean’s balls so that Dean’s full dick was on display right before Cas’ eyes. He dragged his tongue from base to tip on the underside of Dean’s cock. The older boy closed his eyes and moaned loudly, loving the taste of his neighbor’s slightly salty with sweat (from earlier, no doubt Dean hadn’t caught a chance to clean the sweat off his dick). “So delishus, Den,” Castiel tried to speak with his lips stretched around Dean’s smaller head as he sucked. _Hard._

“Fuuuuck, Cas, _more,_ ” he growled.

Cas pushed his mouth farther down his blond lover’s shaft, humming at the thickness and texture of Dean’s cock in his mouth. It inflated his cheeks, like when people hold a fist outside of their mouth and press their tongue on the insides of their cheek. The image alone of the older boy’s mouth reaching Dean’s base was enough to throw him over the edge, and fuck he was close.

Fingers remembered what they were doing and Cas’ nimble fingers pried Dean’s cheeks apart and prodded at his hole. Throwing his head back to let out a long moan, the blond boy began to thrust his hips into Cas’ awaiting throat. “Fuck, you deep throat so well, baby,” Dean ran his hand through Cas’ unruly black hair, giving him an even more exaggerated sex-hair look.

Now that his cock was shoved so far down Cas’ throat, the dark haired boy couldn’t even form words, just hums that vibrated the tip of Dean’s cock, sending jolts of pleasure down his length. Teeth caught on Dean’s head when Cas pulled his head back and sucked on the tip, shutting his eyes tight and moaning at the distinct taste that was Dean Winchester.

“Son of aaah…!” Dean couldn’t even speak his voice was so weak. He slid his hands further into Cas’ hair and one cupped his ear while the other gripped his dark locks tightly as he felt himself come undone in the man’s mouth.

Cas pulled his head back, a line of cum connecting Dean’s cock to Cas’ lips, a totally and completely fucked-out look on Castiel’s face; Dean found the image so utterly sexy that he cupped his hands under the older boy’s armpits and yanked him up, throwing him onto the bed and then crawling over him to press hot kisses to his mouth.

“Why do you do this to me.”

The snort came from the man under Dean and he soon enough found himself smiling. “You glad you met me?”

“Ecstatic,” Dean mumbled. “Got a new computer yet?”

Castiel laughed whole-heartedly. “Going to need some more installments before that point.”

“Fuck, well, I’m your man,” Dean responded, leaning down to press more wet kisses and licks from his tongue to Cas’ lips. “And what was that about fucking me in these panties?”

The look in Castiel’s lusty although excited eyes was too unbearable and Dean found himself laughing when Castiel punched him in the shoulder and rolled on top of him.

“Fuck you.”

“That’s kinda why I’m here, Cas,” Dean joked.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ignore it.”

“No,” Cas responded, getting off his bed and walking over to his dresser that held his sleek black phone. Wait was that Cas’? No way—it was Dean’s—how did it even get over there?

“Hey!” Dean cried and held his hands out when Cas tossed it to him. He moaned from the bed, his cock up once again against his belly, his head resting on the fat and comfy pillows. “Oh my Godd,” Dean groaned, looking up at the ceiling. It was his cousin. Or well, he called her that; she was more of a stepsister? Dean didn’t know how to explain it, but he answered his phone with a curt hello.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Cas looked out the window, it was growing late. It was growing close to almost five now. “Hey Jo. Yeah, it’s nice to talk to you too; how are you doing?”

Looking over at him now, (and half listening to Jo talk about herself) Cas stood with his hand resting on the wall and his head buried deep in the crook of his elbow. His shorts were on the floor next to him so he was clad in those socks and his tight briefs that seemed to have slid down enough to expose the tops of his ass cheeks. Dean had never really seemed to notice before but his back was really something.

“That’s great to hear. Yeah, of course I’m proud of you; I knew you would make it. Hey, I was wondering if I could get some tickets for next weekend—oh, it ends this weekend? Yeah, sweetheart, I’d love to see it this weekend.” He paused and Cas rolled his head over to see Dean speak affectionately to his little sister… Or close enough. “Oh, yes, there is someone I had in mind.” Castiel turned his head now to make eye contact with his lover on the bed. “Yeah, save two tickets for me and my… _friend._ ” Dean blushed scarlet. Cas smirked.

Throwing his head back in Cas’ direction, Dean looked at Castiel with a shocked and exasperated expression. “Hang on—”

Castiel looked smug as he passed the space between the two. Jo was talking about something that happened to her mother, Ellen, the other day but Dean couldn’t just hang up the phone, no, it would look too suspicious. Glaring at a chuckling Cas who was kneeled down onto the bed and situated himself next to Dean’s legs, then began to palm his own erection, making noises that Dean _dreamed_ about.

Dean put on a smile and spoke softly, “She said that to Bobby?” Dean asked, only half listening.

“ _Are you crazy! Bobby was acting like_ _…_ _”_  she cried, and Dean was sorry to say that he was zoning out at that point. She didn’t sound any older than eight or nine when she was in fact sixteen.

Dean grunted suddenly when Cas opened his legs. He leaned down so that his back was totally arched and his head was at the base of Dean’s cock once again. He nuzzled Dean’s balls that were hidden underneath the satin fabric and then lowered his lips to Dean’s entrance.

“Oh yeah? That’s rough,” Dean replied, his breath coming out a little harsh. He felt bad for having such a delayed response. But it just so happens that there was this sexy douchebag positioned in between Dean’s legs, nuzzling his aching balls. “What else did he say?” he asked her, wondering how much information Jo would actually tell him before she noticed that there was something going on here.

“ _Mmm, I dunno_ ,” Jo said. Dean wanted to chuckle at her cuteness, but there were more pressing matters at hand. “ _How’s your neighbor_?”

“Deann _,_ ” Castiel moaned, licking Dean’s asshole through the panties. Dean snarled and clenched his teeth, trying hard not to make any noises through the cell phone to alert Jo. He instinctively opened his legs a little wider to let Cas in.

“ _The one I overheard you telling Sam has a nice ass_?” she teased. Dean blushed, furrowing his brows. “ _Yeah, I heard. I always knew you swung that way_.”

“You’re really mean, you know that?” he said, clenching his lips together and suppressing a long moan as Castiel finally pushed the panties to the side and pressed his tongue to Dean’s wet hole.

“ _Are you doing something right now?”_ she asked finally. Nope, Jo, it’s just the usual—getting tortured and absolutely loving it. Dean gasped outright when Castiel entered Dean’s hole with a wet tongue and sleek finger. The finger slid into him so easily and so quickly that the digit jabbed Dean’s prostate in one thrust. He groaned again, this time at feeling pressure on his prostate rather than the initial surprise of being pleasantly violated.

“Don’t worry, just dropped a textbook on my foot,” he lied swiftly. In what world would anyone find Dean Winchester with a book? Jo would know he was lying as clear as day. “I ha—have to cram is why I’m studying and I’ve, _mmm_ , just got a lot on my plate right now, so if we could c—continue this chat another time… That would be great.” He was a sputtering mess.

If Jo suspected anything, she didn’t say anything. She agreed to hang up and told Dean he better show up at her play with his ‘so called friend’, she had called him, on Friday—tomorrow night. Once the phone call ended, Dean threw the phone at Cas’ head.

“You little fuck!” he hollered at the sexy boy in between his bowlegs.

Castiel let out a yummy moan before he lifted his head up, sliding the slick finger and his tongue out of Dean. “Excuse you. Let’s take this moment to remind each other who’s the one with Dean’s balls in their hands?” he leaned in and licked Dean’s testes, sucking them in his mouth one at a time. Dean arched his back, completely forgetting about the quarrel he was just about to start.

“You taste _soo_ good, Dean,” Castiel said in a complimentary tone, blue eyes staring deep into Dean’s jade ones from between his legs. “Wanna just fuck you already.”

“Then why are you wasting so much time?” Dean argued as he clenched his eyes shut when Castiel inserted another finger into his ass along with his tongue. “You coulda already fucked me by now… _Gaah_! Fuck—at least twice.”

Castiel retracted his self from Dean and cocked a sexy brow. “Do you think you’re properly prepared? I had no idea how hard you would get from getting teased while on the phone.”

“I hate you.”

Castiel pulled out his digits and licked his lips, biting them. He pushed up so that he had a knee on either side of Dean’s hips and leaned in close enough to kiss each of Dean’s eyelids. He didn’t speak. Instead he kissed Dean on the lips and cupped his jaw, bringing him up from the pillow so that their lips could meet.

It was apparent that Castiel was positioned and ready to go. The kiss broke and their eyes met briefly before Castiel was pushing his thick pulsing cock into Dean’s delicious heat. Castiel took pride in being able to watch Dean’s face contort in pain and pleasure. Dean didn’t appear to be used to this, but he seemed to love it more and more each second.

“Fuuuuck, Cas,” Dean slurred, leaning up and biting Cas’ lips and sucking it in between his teeth. Seriously, anything Dean was doing now was turning Castiel on and making him want to stop going so slow and fuck the daylights out of him already. “More. _Please_.”

Castiel rolled his hips into Dean again, and the younger man below him seeming to be unable to get enough. He pushed his hips into Castiel’s, wanting to get as good of a purchase as possible. Castiel caught Dean’s throbbing cock in his hand and yanked it, pre-cum spilling out of Dean’s adorable little slit.

“Dean, if you don’t stop moving… I swear to God…” Castiel couldn’t finish either sentence. “Ooh shit, this is so good, Dean; I don’t ever want to stop.”

“Then don’t,” Dean demanded, pushing his hips onto Cas’ cock once again. Castiel had to hold his hand on Dean’s flanks as the boy was becoming too eager and was just about to milk his orgasm out of him before they had any real fun.

“Isn’t this your first time?” Castiel asked Dean. Moaning loudly, Dean didn’t know what to say or do if not just voice how good Castiel felt inside of him. Catching the blond boy blushing furiously and looking away from Cas, the older boy smirked triumphantly. “My point entirely. We’re going to take this slow…” Waiting for Dean’s expression was the best. “At first.”

Dean smiled now, seductively biting his lip. Castiel’s rhythm was getting faster and faster, although nowhere near fast or hard enough for Dean. But it was doing things for Dean that he couldn’t even explain. He couldn’t even open his eyes for one thing; there was too much pleasure to even see anything but white. He was making small panting sounds and high-pitched moans that were becoming too much for Castiel to hear and not speed up.

“Fuck,” Castiel cursed lowly, pulling himself completely out of Dean and grabbing him by the shoulder. Dean whined like an upset puppy at the loss of heat inside of hiss ass, but Castiel forced the blond boy onto his stomach and spread his slick thighs apart once again before readying his cock to penetrate Dean once again. “Gunna fuck you so hard now, Dean.”

Castiel entered now, slow at first (as Cas had stupidly forgotten to pick up more lube at the store so they had to rely on spit alone) and Dean cried out at how hot and fast Castiel had gotten. He was in a position in which he was slamming into Dean’s prostate just about every other thrust. It still wasn’t too fast, but Dean hadn’t even begun to start begging yet.

“Tell me what you want,” Castiel said, lowering his body to fit against Dean’s arched back and raised ass where they were connected.

“I want more… _More_ , Cas, _please just fuck me,_ ” he all but screamed out. “It’s so good. Please, Baby, don’t treat me so delicately,” Dean mumbled in harsh breaths. His hands left where they were propped up by his face and lowered to his cock to touch himself, but Castiel caught his hands in a tight grasp and lifted them over Dean’s head, not letting them leave his grip.

Castiel rammed his lips onto Dean’s and plunged his tongue into Dean’s wet mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, but no surprise here, Castiel’s won. “What else?”

His tongue slid across Dean’s shoulder blades and then he buried his face in the crook of his neck. Castiel had to work harder now to ram his cock into Dean’s hot asshole. Dean was now spontaneously tightening up around Cas’ cock. The older boy decided to cut Dean some slack and press his fingers to Dean’s mouth so that the blond boy with suck on them. He does with eagerness, wetting them profusely, as if his life depended on it. After a solid minute, Castiel moans watching Dean’s mouth as he pulls those wet fingers out and brings them down to the younger boy’s aching cock. Dean cries out at once when the first contact is made and thrusts into Cas’ hand.

“Fuck me!” Dean shouted. Okay so it was a miracle that the neighbors hadn’t called the police on them at this point.

“You look so fucking hot in these panties, Dean,” Castiel growled. “I think I might have a fetish.” At this Dean cried out, a mix between the intense pleasure he was feeling simulating him in his ass and a burst of butterflies in his chest at Castiel’s brazen words. “Your ass looks so fucking sexy in girl’s panties—your hot ass is like a pussy; so eager to suck me in and let me fuck you senseless.”

“Caa— _ahh_! Shit, fuck me right there,” Dean screamed when Castiel’s pace picked up, his words spurring motivation to cum in both of their bellies.

“Your ass is much better than any pussy, baby.” Castiel leaned in so that their cheeks were pressed together, his voice lower and much huskier as he didn’t need to yell now that they were so close. “Most greedy asshole in the world.”

Dean pressed his pink lips together in frustration. “Caaz, I’m gunna—!” he paused to let out a string of cusses. “Gunna cum!”

Honestly, there was nothing that Dean could think of that wasn’t inhuman that was willing Castiel to go ever harder into his ass. Around his dick, Dean was clenching from the agony of such pleasure, causing Castiel to cry out and push Dean’s chest down so that it was flush with the bed and his ass was sticking up and legs spread wide with his knees being the only thing keeping him up.

Every single thrust was hitting Dean in that one precious spot. Castiel’s wet fingers were once again flying over the blond boy’s cock at a ferocious speed, causing Dean to turn his head so that the side of his face was pressed deep into the pillow and now he could cry out to Castiel.

“I’m almost there, Cas;” he breathed heavily; throwing his head to the side to expose his neck which Castiel took as an offer to suck on. Castiel licked the length of it, biting down on his pulse and pounding into Dean harder at the same time, “ _fuck_ —FUCK, Cas! I’m almost there!”

“Fuck, so sexy, Dean.” He pressed his lips together in a hard line before grunting uncontrollably. “Cum for me, baby, I’m right here,” Castiel growled in his ear, biting the lobe.

The younger man screamed. It was loud and shrill and Dean decided at this point he would clench the most around Castiel’s hard cock and trap him in there, milking out the dark haired boy’s orgasm. Cas was holding Dean’s hips to his, not wanting any separation from his body as they came together—Castiel blowing his load inside of the younger man, Dean fucking the mattress to spurt white sheets of cum over Cas’ comforter.

“Jesus Christ, Cas,” Dean said, coming down from his high and slumping forward, his stomach collapsing in the cum soaked sheets. Castiel followed this movement, pulling out of him finally; Dean mewled at the loss of warmth inside of him and turned his head to the other side so that he could get a good look at the gorgeous dark haired man.

It had been over an hour and inching closer to seven.

“Shit, Sammy,” Dean mumbled, getting out of the bed, butt-naked and in all his glory, searched for his phone. Castiel stood up too now and saw the little black thing under the pillows that had fallen to the floor in their haste. Picking it up, Dean slid the lock and looked at his missed messages.

There was one from his friend Jo asking about a science project; one from Charlie at his work telling him about the change in hours; a couple others from a couple of his guy friends asking him to go out to a club sometime to hang out, and Dean regretted not being about to spend as much time as he would have liked with his friends like Adam or Jake or Gordon.

But the most important one was from Sam, explaining he went over to a friends’ house to finish a project with, and he quotes, ‘ _her_ ’. Now Dean didn’t know if that was code for screwing, but he shrugged it off and was at least a little glad that he didn’t have to go home (even if it really was just next door) right away so that he could spend more time with Castiel.

“Is everything okay?” the older boy asked, peeling the soiled sheets off.

Dean breathed heavily in content and turned to face the other naked boy. “Yeah, totally fine. Sam is at some girl’s house right now.” He paused to do air quotes. “Working on a ‘project’.”

Castiel laughed outright and got the last of the dirty sheets off. He tossed it in the hamper and approached Dean, wrapping a strong arm around his waist, pulling him in to his chest.

It occurred almost magically to Dean at that point that this was possibly the most chaste thing that Dean and the older boy had done since the coffee incident over a week ago. Things between the boys had just been primal and seeking a way to get the most pleasure. But now, with the dark haired boy’s arms snaked tight around Dean’s waist so that his back was pressed to Cas’ chest, the younger man felt an odd sense of admiration and deepening affection for Castiel.

It was weird and caught him completely off guard. Especially when Dean had the sudden desire to turn around in his holds and run his fingers through his (undoubtedly) sex-hair and press his lips to the older boy’s plump pink lips. Instead of any of that, though, Dean decided on a much subtler route and just place a soft, hardly there hand over Castiel’s on his abdomen.

Castiel leaned in and pressed butterfly kisses to the dirty blond boy’s neck. “So beautiful,” he whispered it so low but his lips were close to Dean’s ears so naturally he was able to pick it up.

Dean gulped; noticing his heart picking up it’s pace. He didn’t know what to do with these feelings—it had been established that both boys were gay or at least bisexual, but the older boy hadn’t exactly been clear with his feelings towards Dean. And the younger man was no sap (he absolutely hated ‘chick flick moments’) but he would enjoy some closure on basically the whole realm of what the fuck is going on here.

In fact, now that Dean thought about it, he had never even truly been in love with someone that wasn’t his younger brother or his inanimate car. But Sammy had been telling the truth (even though the little bastard had told their step-sister Jo) that Dean had a definite crush on Castiel Novak. There was no denial.

“Dean?”

Dean turned his head so that he could see Cas with one eye. “What’s that?”

This caused Castiel to smirk and lean in further. “I asked you if you would like to take a shower.”

“With you?” Dean asked almost incredulously.

“I’m nowhere near done with you, Dean,” Castiel whispered huskily in Dean’s ear, licking the shell. He stepped back and Dean had to let go of Castiel’s hand as he retracted his arms from his waist. A hot blush took place over the younger boy’s cheeks and a small shiver ran down his spine.

Walking into the connecting bathroom, Dean saw the changes in Castiel’s bathroom in comparison to his. There were glass shower doors rather than Dean’s curtains and the tiles were square versus Dean’s thousands of small hexagon tiles.


	6. Chapter 6

The three distinct knocks at the door were what woke Dean up. There was the distant sound of Sam rushing up from his seat at the kitchen table to pad hurriedly down the hall to get the front door.

In his own room, Dean vaguely heard anything, although he could hear the mumbling that indicated Sam and someone were having an exchange. He rolled over in his bed and clutched his pillow to his chest. He groaned when he landed on his back, noting when he rested his weight on his lower half of his body, his ass felt incredibly sore after last night’s activities.

“Deeaaan!” The blond boy heard his little brother calling for him from the foyer. He groaned loudly to acknowledge to his brother that he was still, in fact, alive.

Then there were more footsteps approaching his door and before he knew it (or could protest in annoyance), it was thrown open to squint at his intrusive twelve-grade brother. “Dean, I called you.”

“Yeah. What do you want?” he grumbled, the light too bright for his eyes all at once.

“Castiel is here for you.”

Dean’s eyes opened widely at that statement. His stare was trained on his dark haired little brother who had now entered his room and was standing by his bed with a quirky little smug smile. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I said Castiel is here—as in, our neighbor, Castiel Novak? You know, the one who you won’t shut up abo—”

“ _Sammy_! Go to school.” Dean’s voice was so high and strong that Sam stopped talking immediately and turned around in the doorway in a huff and a few seconds later, the tired man in bed could hear the door slam. “Cas?” he called out now.

Castiel was then visible in the doorway. He had his arms crossed, wearing a thin green tee and perfectly fitting vintage washed jeans. “You sore, Honey?”

Oh, was he. Dean didn’t comment. Just grunted and held up his covers as an invitation for Castiel to join him in the bed. The older boy pushed off from the doorframe and approached the light haired boy in bed, kicking off his vanilla chucks. He planted a kiss on Dean’s temple as he slid in in his clothes.

“You left earlier than I thought,” Castiel commented, fitting in perfectly behind Dean and snaking his arms around the younger man’s waist. Dean momentarily thought back to last night. They had watched TV and ate homemade pizza in Cas’ bed after their long and kinky night of sex. At around ten thirty they had fallen asleep together. Dean had woken up around one and he realized he needed to be back in his own apartment to avoid Sam asking so many questions and to be there when he woke up in the morning (or in the middle of the night because the boy still had constant nightmares).

“I woke up lonely and cold,” Cas mumbled, nuzzling his face in Dean’s warm neck. “All I could dream about was you.” He laughed to his self for a moment, the noise cute and light, “They were very alluring, intense dreams,” he explained. “I woke up with the worst morning wood I’d ever had.” The older boy chuckled to his self, breathing in Dean’s scent at his neck.

“So close yet so far,” Dean joked, feeling said morning wood brush up against Dean’s inner thighs. He shivered in his warm bed when realization struck that he was clad in a pair of plaid briefs and that was it. He gulped, licking his dry lips and turning his head to face Castiel. “I have class in an hour—“

“Plenty of time,” Castiel announced, pulling back the covers.

“Cas,” Dean said, making Castiel pause with what he was doing and look at him. “Look, my ass hurts.”

The dark haired boy smirked and chuckled, “I won’t fuck you, Dean. No, not right now, that would be cruel what with your classes coming up.” Castiel ran his—not icy but still a tad clammy—hands up and down Dean’s warm back. “Besides, you’re mine, remember. And last time I checked, you enjoyed being pushed around.”

Castiel groped Dean’s fleshy ass and slid his hand under the tight fabric, pulling it down so that his full voluptuous ass was in view. Dean cried out in surprise, a blush burning his cheeks. “Hey—but you just said—”

“Relax, Dean,” Castiel said as he cupped the split in Dean’s ass. “I just have something for you; a little present,” he continued. Dean turned his head to the side just when the older boy began to run his thumb along his crack. It was comforting—granted in an odd, sexual way—but the fair-haired boy still felt anxious.

Blushing, Dean mumbled, “I have lube in the second drawer of my dresser.” Castiel was up and pulling the drawer out in a second, returning to the warm bed and turned Dean onto his stomach. He situated his self in between Dean’s spread thighs and pulled apart his ass cheeks. “What are you—”

A hot mouth was on Dean’s hole a moment later, and a thick, probing tongue thrust inside of him. Grabbing ahold of pillows wherever he could reach, the younger man screamed into whatever would muffle his voice. He lifted his head and stared at his black headboard; why was Castiel doing this to him? It was the most delicious punishment that Dean couldn’t help but get hard from having Castiel take pleasure in licking his asshole.

When he thought the worst part of it was over when he was looser and such for Castiel’s fingers, warm wet lubed fingers penetrated him and went straight for that sweet spot.

Dean breathed in loudly and bit his lower lip. He had accidentally let out a loud scream a moment ago, but he wouldn’t let that happen again. A hard spank came to Dean’s ass a second later and he screamed.

“Don’t ever conceal your voice. I want to hear you,” Castiel demanded, slipping his fingers a little further. “Fuck,” he cursed more to himself than anyone. “So inviting; such a slutty hole, Dean.”

An object slipped past his initial ring of muscles and Dean tightened his thigh. It was small, and plastic—not a dildo. “What is that—?” Dean cried.

Castiel got up from his position and got off the bed entirely. “Vibrator.”

When the older boy clicked a button in his hand, he thought his whole world was unraveling before him. He was quickly becoming undone, as the vibrator in his ass was right on his prostate.

“C—Cas!” he cried, his tongue slipping past his lips in ecstasy. The dark haired boy came over to Dean’s side and unzipped his pants, finding that the bed was just about high enough for Dean’s head to be level with Castiel’s crotch.

Without pulling his pants down past his ass, Castiel pulled himself out of his black boxers and rubbing himself quickly before he pulled a hand out his pocket that held the device and clasped it behind Dean’s ear, getting a good grip.

Dean’s mouth was ready and open, panting and wet as hell. Castiel slowly fucked the blond boy’s mouth. He watched Dean’s fucked-out face with hazy eyes. In his opinion, Dean was the best fuck buddy he had ever acquired. He gulped, internally feeling like he knew that Dean was never a fuck buddy, but someone special all along. He liked the younger man a lot more than he would care to admit to his self. When he felt himself wrapped up in admiration for the blond man, Castiel started thrusting his hips into Dean’s mouth harder and faster.

“Fuhk, Cas!” Dean tried to speak around the cock in his mouth. The older boy slid his hand into his pocket and turned up the vibrator, and Dean visibly reacted. He lifted his ass into the air and brought his left hand down to touch his aching and dripping dick. With his right hand, he brought to Cas’ pink cock and made up for what he couldn’t fit all in his mouth with his hand. “Gunna fuhkin’ cum erehwher!” He moaned again and his eyes rolled back into his head.

The dark haired man snarled. The man below him was just so fucking sexy and turned him on to crazy high levels; he wished that he could say something to Dean, something sincere, but he found himself lost in those sexy green eyes and his amazingly tight and cute asshole.

“I’m going to cum in your hair,” Castiel announced and Dean moaned once again.

“Pleeeaase!” he screamed, and Castiel felt his body stutter as his tooth caught on the older man’s cock length and then suck really hard at his tip.

He pulled out of his mouth and pressed his cock into Dean’s face, white cum shooting out and mixing in with his dark eyebrows and dirty blond hair. Castiel pulled his lips back as he came, the high too overwhelming to say anything other than chant Dean’s name constantly.

Dean seemed to be doing the same thing as he was biting his lip and his eyes shut tight, his cum streaking out and landing over his stomach, the furthest shot landed on his stubbly chin.

After a nice post-orgasm moment passed, Dean groaned. “I have to clean this mess up.”

“I’ll help,” Cas offered, a sultry glint in his eye and he turned off the vibrator. For now.

“No,” Dean declined, getting out of bed and pulling his briefs down. “I will get zero work done with you. In fact, you’ll probably end up fucking me even with the vibrator already in my ass,” he assumed.

“You’re going to be late—“ Cas replied.

“If you want to help, make me some breakfast,” Dean said, pulling the sheets off and placing them in the hamper before his sexy naked ass walked into the bathroom. He turned around to see a clueless looking Castiel still standing by his bed with his jeans unbuttoned and boxers still pulled down below his now limp cock.

“I’m completely inept in the kitchen,” he muttered, blushing.

“Then do my laundry,” Dean said offhandedly, turning on his shower and ignoring Castiel’s lazy and annoyed although consenting ‘humph’.

x **X** x

Dean got into his eight am math class. He was still a little woozy from earlier with Castiel, but Castiel didn’t have classes today so he was at work. After the first eight minutes of class, he received a text. Okay, if it was another picture of his dick, Dean was about to—

Feeling that prick of arousal when the blond boy realized that it was in fact a picture, and when pressed on it, it took a second to load. Nope, not a dick. Phew. But, it was a black object that had a level in the middle that said OFF, LOW, MEDIUM, and HIGH. It was a control for something, that was obvious but for what?

A soft buzzing in his asshole was quick to answer. He screamed when it was at a medium; it was vibrating his prostate and Dean couldn’t take it. For a fact, he had never actually been a screamer, but the more time he spends with Castiel; he realizes what a lie that is. That, though, could be due to the reason that this is the first time that he actually had sexual relations with another dude. Sure, guys had sucked him off before, but that was it.

A couple girls turned around to look at him. He wasn’t in the back in this class, but more of the left lower middle by the windows. It was overcast outside today, though it was in the mid sixties and rising at eight fifteen.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Bit my tongue,” he lied and the girls giggled and turned away.

The vibrating was at an even thrum inside of him, and it was just hitting him in the right place every single time (partially because it couldn’t really go anywhere). It was so kinky of Castiel and it was turning Dean on to no end. He already had a rock hard member prodding at his tight jeans.

The intensity rose up and Dean felt himself moving his hips back and forth in his chair to get friction for his cock against the desk. It wasn’t much, but it was still helping. He was having a hard time not making noises, but he had settled on making soundless whimpers.

He rose his hand and his professor granted him permission to go to the bathroom. He didn’t have more than ten minutes, so Dean knew he would have to hurry. The boys bathroom was downstairs, but he had a key to the teacher’s bathroom which had only one toilet and could lock behind him. He dialed Castiel’s number and said boy picked up almost instantly.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Cas was all innocence.

“I hate you,” Dean panted, yanking his pants down past his ass so that his cock was out too. He got a grasp on his cock and he almost came in that second. His ass was still vibrating and the intensity was only getting higher and higher.

“Sweetheart, tell me what’s wrong,” Castiel said in his most sincere voice, as if he was a concerned best friend… or boyfriend.

“My ass! Your fucking vibrator is too much for me,” the younger man admitted finally, leaning his head against the clean (teacher’s bathrooms were always cleaner) wall. “My ass is on fire.” It was apparent that Dean now was losing control of his voice. It was cracking and high and _needy_.

“But I put it right next to your cute little prostate. Doesn’t it feel good, Gorgeous?” Dean bit his lip and moaned outright at that statement. Because, fuckin’ A, it felt _really_ good. “I love to hear your moans. Don’t ever wanna hear you contain them. Where are you right now?”

“Teacher’s bathroom,” the blond boy responded.

“Cement walls?”

Dean slapped the hard walls. “Looks like it,” he answered.

“Good. Now, Dean, I want you to do what I say,” the older boy said and it sounded like he was starting to breath heavily now. Whether he had his own cock out or was just getting a little flustered from Dean’s girlish pants, Dean would never know. “Wet your fingers, pretend they’re mine and suck them off.”

There was no need to tell Dean twice. The phone was now held in between the younger man’s shoulder and his ear. One hand was rubbing his cock slowly while the other had two fingers in his wet mouth. He made loud moaning and sucking noises; Castiel on the other line was starting to groan along with his lover.

“Take them out, now,” the dark haired man ordered. Dean did as told, making a ‘pop’ sound as he did so. “Now finger fuck your ass with them,” he continued to demand. Dean easily complied, but whines nevertheless, and prodded his hole.

The first finger slipped in easily, the second was a little harder and more pleasurable. “Fuck!” Dean mumbled loudly. “I want you to be here right now, you ass,” he growled at Cas over the phone.

“Oh baby, don’t I know,” he spoke huskily. “Are you fucking yourself yet?” he asked and Dean responded with a high ‘yesss’. This made Castiel smile in his own office bathroom. He had gotten this internship that paid (incredibly) well for being only a junior in college. Although his uncle Zachariah had gotten him the job essentially, Castiel had become an eclectic addition to the corporation. “How many fingers?”

Dean didn’t respond, only moaned more and louder. “T—two.”

“Add two more. You will not cum until you have four fingers in your slutty asshole.”

Dean felt relieved that Castiel wasn’t there now. He could easily lie and say there were four in, but the blond boy didn’t exactly feel comfortable lying when he knew he could do it. Another finger slipped in after his first two knuckles hit his opening. “Fuck!” Dean cried.

“Yeah, you like that, boy?” Castiel asked, his voice lowers, sounding gravelly. “Like getting your ass fucked by fingers? Or does my cock suit you better?”

Dean choked back a sob when the final fourth finger entered him. “Your cock! I love your fucking cock, so beautiful, thick,” Dean was mumbling now, as if unable to form coherent sentences over the phone. His cock was just about ready to burst.

“If you were here right now…” Castiel mumbled. “Fuck, Dean, the things you do to me.” Dean forced back another loud cry and it occurred to him that his time was now limited. He was going to have to be back in that classroom soon enough.

“I needa cum,” Dean panted. He was extremely close. “I can feel it… I’m so close, Cas!” he screamed desperately. His fingers were moving at an insane speed inside of him, fingers brushing the vibrator and forcing more pressure onto his aching prostate.

Castiel hushed him. “It’s okay, baby. Are you touching your cock?” he asked. “I want to suck your hard cock so bad right now, god, I’m so hard.”

Dean screamed again. There was a surprise that there was no banging on the door already. “Cas! I need to—it’s coming!”

“Cum, Dean; cum all over my face. I’m going to cum all over your back.”

Dean let out a strangled cry before his cock burst and flying white sheets of cum hit the wall and white sink. The phone fell from his neck and landed on the floor. “Fuck!” Dean said, stroking himself though his excellent orgasm.

When he picked up the phone, he could hear Castiel’s audible moans and murmuring of Dean’s name. Castiel’s voice was cuter than any other person’s; he may be a dom in bed but his voice is that of a slutty sixteen year old girl.

When it was clear that Cas had cum, the vibrator was suddenly off and Dean felt so empty. He should feel good that it was over, but just listening to Castiel pant and breath heavily was making his spent cock twitch when the blond boy was tucking himself back into his pants.

“Be at my apartment at six-thirty. We’re going to my stepsister’s play. Wear something sexy.”

Dean could almost hear Cas smirk. “Already planning it, baby.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dean dropped his keys on the dresser by the front door and walked into his apartment. He spotted Sam on the couch playing some war game. He gave his little brother a quick salute before announcing he was going to take a shower and get dressed.

Hurrying into his room because there had been more traffic than Dean had expected, he was running short on time. He ripped off his work tee and slid his jeans down his legs and turned the hot water on, stepping under the stream a moment later.

The blond boy thought he heard a slam from the bathroom but ignored it, passing it off as Sammy probably throwing something against the wall again because he lost a fight. Dean finished up in the shower and shaved, wrapping a white towel around his waist and exiting the bathroom.

Out in the hall was Sam standing at the doorway talking to someone. They were standing in the doorway and Dean quickly checked the foggy digital clock in his bathroom before getting another look at the stranger. Tickle his anus and call him Samantha, it was Castiel.

And fuck did he look delicious in his slim dark jeans and white button down and black blazer. His hair was in his signature messy style, but something told Dean that he had styled it too look like that on purpose. He was laughing and smiling at a joke that Sam must’ve told him when the older boy looked past Dean’s little brother and caught sight of the cleanly shaven and dripping wet blond boy.

“Dean,” Castiel acknowledged, and at this point Sam whipped around to see Dean standing at the end of the hall with his towel in a tight grip in his hand.

“Heya, Cas. You’re right on time.” The clock had said six thirty, and they had to be there at seven for the play to start at seven thirty. They were already running behind on time, so Dean blushed a bright pink and dismissed his self into his room to get dressed.

He hadn’t really recognized the fact that he was a little touched when he saw the boy that he had had this crush on for so long and then finally got a shot at him (even if it was completely and utterly smutty), and his little brother sharing a conversation so easily.

The blush still lingered on his cheeks when he was done dressing in a pair of denim jeans and a white tee with a gray V-neck sweater. It was dressy casual since it was only a high school play, nothing professional.

He came out and looked at his little brother who was wearing ripped jeans and a maroon tee. Dean gave the dark haired boy the stink eye. “What are you going to a skate park? Go put on some khakis, you doof,” Dean commented and Sam rolled his eyes dramatically and left the room, leaving his cell phone on the couch as he went to change his pants.

“Hey, Gorgeous,” Castiel said and Dean felt that familiar flush on his cheeks. Up close, the younger man could now see that the blazer was very dark purple velvet and, _shit_ , the man smelt heavenly, Dean observed.

Cas pulled him in for a hug and Dean eagerly pressed his lips up to the dark haired male. Cas leaned in and wrapped an arm around the small of Dean’s back to bring their bodies flush together, his tongue seeping into the blond boys mouth—

“Cas!” Dean whispered urgently. “Sam’s going to come out,” he said as he broke apart from the older boy. The blush was still present on his face when Sam walked out of his room slid on a pair of Vans. “Sammy?”

“I’m ready,” he said and went to pick up his phone on the couch. All three boys filed out of the apartment and Dean locked it behind himself and then headed down the rest of the stairs to the car park.

Castiel had never seen Dean’s car before, so he was a little startled at the old beauty that the three of them stopped in front of. “Wow,” he breathed.

“She’s a beauty, ain’t she? This is my baby.” Dean said with pride, shooting a wink at the still stunned Castiel. The moment that he had taken to pause and admire the car, Dean’s little brother had rushed in front of him and taken the front seat.

“Hey—!” Castiel hollered but it was too late.

“You snooze you lose,” Sam taunted and buckled his seat belt, childishly sticking his tongue out at the darker haired boy who slid into the back seat.

“Sorry Cas,” Dean said as he dropped into the driver’s seat and revved the engine. It was six forty-five so they had a little less than twenty minutes away, and when they arrived at Jo’s high school they parked and rushed out of the car to go into the large auditorium’s foyer. There Sam and Dean saw the familiar faces of Bobby and Ellen Singer, the people who had raised them when they had no one else. Ellen had gotten married to Bobby more recently, about ten years ago or so, and Jo wasn’t related to him in any way other than their stepdaughter-father relationship.

Bobby was dressed better than usual, Dean had to admit. No ratty old baseball cap, torn crew neck, dusty jeans. He was wearing a pair of slacks and a lavender button down. Ellen was wearing a simple black dress but she looked beautiful like usual, in a motherly way Dean thoughtfully noted before he gave himself shudders.

They both hugged each other and Ellen commented on how much Sam had grown while Dean still had his ‘Ken Doll’ look which made him scowl and Castiel laugh. That’s when Cas was introduced into the conversation.

“Who’s this boy?” Bobby demanded, a little rudely, but hey. That’s Bobby for you.

Cas cleared his throat and extended his hand. “Castiel Novak,” he introduced and Bobby took the hand and gave it a hard shake.

“Bobby and Ellen Singer. Wait a moment,” he paused and a brief look of recognition flashed over his face. “You’re the kid that Jo said that Sam said that Dean won’t shut up about!” he said, feeling proud of himself for saying that without getting tongue-tied.

Dean blushed immensely and punched Bobby on the arm. “Shut up, old man!” he cried but Bobby was on a role, laughing now. Ellen rolled her eyes and looked at her husband, muttering, ‘Here we go…’

“The one with the cute butt?” Bobby provoked. “So tell me, which one of you is the girl?”

If Dean thought he was blushing at first, that was nothing compared to now. Even Cas was blushing and uncomfortable, shifting his weight to his other food. “Mr. Singer, I—“

“Bobby, son,” Bobby requested and smiled kindly at him. “It’s nice to meet you and I’m just yanking your chain. You don’t need to answer that, it’s clearly Dean who’s the girl—“

“Fuck you, you old coot!” Dean screamed this time, catching the attention of more people now. Bobby laughed some more and shuffled away, trying to keep the tears from spilling out of his eyes. Dean was hitting him with hard fists. Bobby finally cried Uncle and Ellen grabbed the blond boy’s hand.

“Alright, alright that’s enough boys. We gotta get in there or they’re going to lock us out,” she said and a still chuckling Sam and Bobby headed inside while Ellen apologized profusely for her husbands cruel jokes. Dean was still blushing but shook it off. As they were entering, Castiel placed a comforting hand on Dean’s lower back and a shiver ran down his spine. Uh, how long was this play again? Because he sure as hell didn’t want to pop a boner at his kid sister’s play.

They sat down in a line—Bobby, Ellen, Sam, Dean, and Castiel. Their hands found each other’s under the line of sight of any of the other people they arrived with. The play was All Shook Up, meaning lots of sex jokes, alcohol jokes, and corny love songs.

Jo was the lead of the play as Natalie Haller, the talented mechanic who falls in love at first sight for the newcomer bad boy Chad who was played by a boy called Adam Milligan as Dean read from his program. There were other funny characters including horny drunk girls and mostly the rest was just the ensemble characters.

It was a long two hours but it was funny and cute watching Jo up on stage without a speck of stage fright and the most beautiful singing voice that Dean had never noticed in his stepsister before.

After it was over, the whole cast came into the foyer and the fans and family members alike took pictures with the actors. Dean saw Jo first and she ran up to him and attacked him in a bear hug. The blond boy smiled and laughed as he took her into his arms and hoisted her small frame into the air.

“Hey, sweetie, how are you?” he asked, kissing her forehead. It was something that Dean could never really rid—calling Jo little pet names like Sweetheart or Sweetie or Honey. In his eyes he would always see her as the adorable little seven year old that would beg Dean or Sam (but mainly Dean) to take her to the park or read with her, etc.

“Great! I’m so glad you’re here! Is Sam?” she asked eagerly and when she caught sight of him right behind Dean, she squealed in delight and gave him a glomping bear hug too. He asked her question after question about what it was like to be up there on the stage and Jo answered excitedly.

“Mom! Bobby!” she cried next and gave them both hugs. Castiel walked out after and she sent him a long look and her jaw dropped. “Is this… Who I think it is?”

Jesus Christ. Was it possible for Dean to, I don’t know, _not_ blush when someone brought up Castiel?

Castiel sort of half smiled in this cute boyish way and gave her a wave. Jo squawked in delight and threw her arms around his neck in a hug as well. Cas smiled and hugged her back. “Nice to meet you,” he said and smirked at her.

“God, he’s much hotter than you told me on the phone,” Jo gossiped to Sam who shrugged. This statement, though, caused Castiel to blush and rub the back of his neck.

“Alright, how about a group picture?” Ellen suggested and asked a woman standing near to take a picture of them all. Jo tucked in between her mom and stepdad and Sam stood in the back because of his now profound height (stupid growth spurts) while Cas stood behind me and wrapped an arm around Dean’s neck. The blond boy could feel him breathing behind him, which raised the fair hairs on the back of his neck.

The flash went off and all of them smiled widely before the girl returned the camera to Ellen and hurried off to talk to other cast members. Ellen took the digital camera in her hands and looked at the picture and chuckled. “It looks great. I’ll print it and send it to you boys,” she said, talking to Dean and Sam.

It was already ten o’clock when they were leaving. Jo had a opening night party for the cast and crew members to attend so she went off with a group of friends while Ellen and Bobby headed off to their car down the street, complaining about how lucky Dean had by getting such a good parking spot right out front.

The three boys now piled into the car. Sam didn’t make a comment when Castiel raced to the front to ensure that he got shotgun. Dean just smirked and laughed at him while Sam hadn’t seemed to notice as seeing the shaggy haired boy had his phone held up to his face.

“Hey, Dean. Could you drop me off at a friend’s house? There’s some party tonight,” he asked. Dean looked over at his little brother and shrugged.

“You going to come home or stay at someone’s house?”

“Probably Ash’s,” Sam said, yanking the backseat door open and plopping in. Dean nodded and agreed. “Just take me to Jake’s house.”

Dean did so, driving a little out of the way from their apartments to drop Sam off at his friend Jake Talley’s house. Sam stepped out and waved at his older brother before he jogged towards the door. Dean took off heading down the road and then a warm hand found it’s way onto his thigh.

Ever so slightly Dean rested his head back on the back of his chair. He bit his lip and dared a glance at the boy beside him.

“Sorry about the intrusive family,” he said apologetically and Cas shrugged.

“It was uncomfortable, but I was glad I got to know more of your family, Dean,” Castiel said nonchalantly. He looked at Dean with his deep blue eyes and leaned forward to steal a kiss from the younger man’s lips. His hand lingered some more and rested on Dean’s crotch.

“Cas!” Dean said, taken completely by surprise. “Driving right now! Do you want us to get in an accident?” he cried, a blush creeping over his face.

“Sorry, babe,” Cas said, leaning his face in so he could nuzzle the hair on the back of the blonde’s head. “You’re so cute; I just want to take you home and pound into you so hard…”

“Caas,” Dean whined. He was getting hard off of Cas’ dirty talk alone. “Please… Driving…” his breath got caught in his throat and he let out a little choked sound.

“You know I’m actually quite glad you clumsily spilled your coffee onto my computer,” Cas said, running his fingers through the longer hairs on the top of Dean’s head. “We would probably still go to class together and never know the other existed.”

“I, um, I always knew you existed,” Dean muttered nervously. “I watched you from afar… As stalker-y as that sounds.”

“I wouldn’t mind having a stalker if it were you,” Cas admitted, placing a kiss on the shell of the younger man’s ear. They were nearing the apartment complex now and Dean was grateful because he was beginning to feel the wetness of his leaking precum down his cock. He had neglected to put on a proper pair of briefs because he, yet again, couldn’t find a clean pair since Cas had just did his laundry that morning and he had yet to retrieve it.

“You’re too sexy to be true,” Dean chuckled and pulled into the parking garage. He got out right as the dark haired man did and they gave each other enticing looks of want and lust. They took the elevator this time to their floor and entered Dean’s apartment.

“I want to fuck you on the couch. Then in the kitchen, and then the bedroom,” Cas said with devious narrowed eyes. Dean gulped and Cas rushed him all at once, pulling the V-neck sweater and tee off in one go, and their lips met as Cas furiously tried to undo Dean’s button and zipper.

Dean moaned heartily into the kiss. He imagined the two of them fucking roughly on the couch, the place where Dean and his little brother usually sit to cool off on a hot day as the window allows a stream of air to blow in or late at night they will stay up and play video games with each other. They were now going to violate that place. And it would be one of many.

Castiel looked excited when he saw that Dean wasn’t wearing any boxers. “Gone commando, have we? God, you’re sexy as fuck.” Cas’ lips were on his once again and the pants slid down his legs before Dean could even turn around and close the door behind them.

Dropping to his knees, Castiel took his cock in both of his hands and began to rub Dean off, kissing the tip. Already with the sight of Cas below him with his shirt and blazer undone and his magnificent and creamy lean chest on display, Dean was ready to explode.

Plus, Cas had this technique where he would pump his hand and mouth over Dean’s length at the same time to compensate for extra space. Cas pulled his mouth off and licked all the way down the blonde’s shaft until his balls were in the blue-eyed beauty’s face and his slipped them into his mouth and sucked hungrily. Dean cried out and slid his hands into the older boy’s hair and held him close to his throbbing cock.

“I’m gunna cum, Cas!” Dean cried and guided the man’s skilled mouth back to the head of his cock. “Please, Cas, give it to me…!”

Castiel proceeded to lick the tip of Dean’s cock, sticking his tongue into the seeping slit before he ran his mouth down the length of the cock, fitting the dick in as far as it could go. Dean was shocked and surprised at the man’s level of skill when he began proficiently deep-throating Dean.

Screaming and writhing before the man, Dean was slowly coming undone. “Come on baby, blow your load all over my hot mouth.”

That was pretty much all it took for Dean to thrust hard into the dark haired man’s mouth and hit the back of his throat, making him successfully hit that delicious orgasm that he so dearly craved. “Fuck!” Dean screamed. He yanked on Cas’ hair hard and rode his mouth as he allowed the waves of the ejaculation to flow over him.

By the time that Dean pulled out of his mouth, the boy had tears in his eyes and was greedily swallowing the rest of the semen down. “So delicious, Dean, always so good…” he moaned before he was back on his feet and leading Dean over to the couch.

Cas’ hands gripped every pillow and/or messy unfolded blanket and threw it onto the ground and then reached out to Dean who he threw not so gently onto the nest on the floor so that the upper half of his body was hanging over the side of the couch and his legs rested where Cas was sitting on his calves.

Dean already had no pants on so there was a clear shot at Dean’s aching hole that had a bit of wet cum splashed on it. Cas took off his blazer and button down all together and tossed it across the room and bent his back forward in such a way that his mouth made easy contact with the younger man’s hole.

Dean cried out at first in alarm and pleasure. “Fuck! Cas! _Aaah_ —!” Dean moaned at the top of his voice; he had no Sammy to worry about listening in, no other neighbors on this floor either. (There were only three apartment rooms on each floor and the third was unoccupied on this level.)

Cas sucked and prodded, fucking his ass with his tongue alone. “Tell me you’ve stayed loose all day,” he murmured hungrily, hot breath making Dean’s asshole twitch.

Dean choked back a groan. “I had to finger myself at work but I got interrupted before I could cum,” Dean sputtered brokenly, half sobbing now.

“Awh, poor baby. Well then, allow me to give you what you couldn’t achieve yourself,” he said with an evil glint in his eyes as he stuck three of his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, his cheeks caving in when he finally let them escape with a loud ‘pop’.

Dean groaned and only arched his back more so that he could get in a more comfortable position (since he had most of his pressure on his neck and shoulder blades—not to mention all the blood rushing to his head now). He pushed his ass farther into the air and Cas got a great grope of his fleshy mounds and sucked on them before giving each cheek a hard slap. Dean cried out, the pain intense but was also getting him off. His cock was now completely hard again and the more the slaps came, the more precum leaked out of his cock.

Cas attacked with one hand now, pushing in two fingers at once and Dean howled like a dog it was so much and so sudden. The third one came a couple thrust after and poked something that pushed into Dean’s prostate and made Dean scream.

“You never took it out?” Cas asked, laughing and scissoring his fingers not purposefully inside of the younger man’s ass to get the toy out. It was small and about twice the size of a fish oil pill but the same kind of shape.

“I forgot after I fingered myself at work,” Dean blushed immediately and Cas’ jaw dropped.

“You mean you couldn’t even feel it when you were sitting on your ass for almost two hours at the play?” this made Cas smirk sadistically and give Dean’s ass another hard slap. “So fucking sexy, Dean. Your asshole is the best.”

The fingers plunged in some more and too much resistance was being put up so Cas removed his fingers and spread the hole wide, making Dean sob, and gathered up a wad of saliva and spit it into Dean’s open hole.

His fingers were wet and lubed again and Cas pushed them in. He leaned back on his haunches and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down so that they wouldn’t rub obnoxiously against Dean’s ass or Cas’ upper thighs. He spit into his hand and gave his hard cock a few tight rubs before he positioned his tip at Dean’s entrance and penetrated him.

Dean’s shrill yell ringed all through out the apartment living room and Cas leaned forward—only God knows how flexible this man really was—and pressed his lips to the crying boy’s below him to lovingly silence him. “So hot, Dean.”

Every time that Cas thrust into him now, it would push Dean’s shoulder’s father into the covers and pillows and sends shocks of pain down Dean’s spine. The intimate pleasure Dean was feeling in between his thighs, however, was too much that it seemed that Cas was overcompensating for something.

The pain was oddly enough doing it for the writing blonde boy, and he found the more that it hurt, the harder he would squeeze his cock as he jacked himself off that the more real it felt. Dean was slowly draining and he felt his orgasm drawing dangerously near.

“Cas—I’m—again!” he cried and Cas’ grunts and thrusts came more often and harder into Dean.

“God, fucking into your slut whole is so fucking hot, Dean. I can’t even imagine doing this with anyone but you now.” Cas smiled devilishly. “Look at what you’ve done to me.”

“Mmmmh!” Dean groaned, feeling his body tense up. “I want you to fuck me so often that my ass conforms to the shape of your cock!” Dean shouted and Cas chuckled some more as he rolled his hips into Dean’s. His hot hand enveloped Dean’s and helped the younger man jack himself off and it was just so sweet and sexy at the same time that Dean had been thrown over the edge as he shuddered to a near stop and bit his lip, feeling sure that the skin broke.

Castiel followed closely after, sounding like he was praying to God as came inside of the boy he pulled out and helped Dean scrambled off his aching shoulders and onto his knees so that he could ram the cock into his cute little mouth that was dotted with freckles every here and there around the skin.

Dean licked the saliva and cum off of the long and hard member before it was becoming limp and used. Cas hauled him up to his feet and brought him with him into the hall, kissing him breathlessly along the way.

The kitchen came next and Dean was easily hoisted onto his marble counter top and he braced himself on the cupboard door as a quickly hardened cock was ramming into Dean once again and hitting right at his prostate on every single thrust. The blond boy believed that if he held any tighter to the cabinet door that it would break off, like the plates and bowls that were digging into the middle of his back at the moment. Dean screamed his release just a short four minutes later. He wasn’t even ashamed at how easily Cas had been able to let him have it out and Cas didn’t seem to be too disappointed with how short Dean had lasted with his amazing cock slamming into that sweet spot inside of him.

Making sure that he didn’t leave a mess on the counter (because fuck, that’s so fucking unsanitary) the younger man was lead by Cas into his bedroom next. The older boy turned around and shot Dean an excited and horny wink as he lifted Dean into the air and tossed him onto the bed.

“Fuck, Cas, I don’t think I can go another round…” Dean admitted sadly, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

“We don’t have to. We can sleep for now. Did I tell you? I got you this pink little cock ring—“

“Don’t make me change my mind, Cas,” Dean said exasperatedly although his mind started to wander towards the idea of more toys that Cas had bought him.

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind…”

“There is a time and place for everything,” Dean said profoundly, snuggling under the covers next to Cas. They cuddled under the covers so that Dean was half lying on Cas’ chest and the dark haired boy had a tight hold around the younger man’s upper back.

Dean sighed in content.

“You know, I really like you, Castiel,” Dean said, almost sounding like he was talking more to his self rather than the other boy in bed with him.

“If you keep talking like that I’m going to turn you over and have my way with you if I have to force you,” Cas said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Dean’s temple.

“ _Caaas_ ,” Dean heard his own whine and then blushed at the slightly embarrassing noise. He was half hard again and if he brushed his hand over a few inches to the left, he would be able to feel Cas’ arousal. “I’m trying to be serious.”

“Oh?” the older man asked, turning his head so that he could get a good look at Dean’s freckled and adorable face.

“I mean, I liked you since you moved in next to me. Not lying.”

“I know you’re not, Dean,” Cas spoke in a husky voice. “And I’ve gotta say, I like you too,” he said, a quirky smirk rising his lips. “If not love.”

Dean sucked in a harsh breath of air. Fuck, admitting one’s feelings was difficult but hearing the other admitting to their feelings in unison was a whole different ballpark.

“I mean, I’m not one for chick flick moments, but…” Dean grumbled with a huge scarlet blush on his cheeks.

“We’re not chicks, so no worries,” Cas said, leaning in and kissing Dean’s closed eyelid. “God, Dean. You’re just too fucking cute. I sometimes feel like this is too good to be true.” He sighed in content too.


End file.
